Welcome Back Professor
by blackwand84
Summary: This is a sequel to "Your Fight is My Fight" and won't make a lot of sense unless you've read that one first. This takes place fifteen years after the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Back to School

_**Follow "Tamara" on Twitter for story extras and to interact with the character! tamarasnape**  
><em>

_This is the sequel to "Your Fight is My Fight" and I recommend reading that one first._

* * *

><p>Stepping back into the potions classroom at Hogwarts gave Severus an eerie feeling. He'd been gone from the school for fifteen years, and finding himself back now, preparing to teach again, was strange. It gave him the unpleasant sensation that the years of his absence had somehow been unreal.<p>

During the time of his "retirement" that had turned out to be temporary, he had married, and fathered two children. Sevarun Remus Snape was now thirteen, and this one would be his third year at Hogwarts. His sister, Sevina Dora Snape, eleven, was a first year, due to be sorted tonight into a house.

Severus was aware that his son probably would have been sorted into Ravenclaw if not for his strong desire to be a Slytherin like his parents. The boy was smart as a whip, and a very diligent student. In spite of this, to his father's amazement, he was quite popular, particularly with the girls in his year. While it made Severus' heart glad to see his son having a better time at school than he had, it also was quite uncharted territory for him and he wasn't really sure what it would mean.

Sevarun looked very much like his father, tall already for his age, with straight black hair that he wore long, and a rather pronounced nose. His eyes were blue like his mother's though, and he had her friendly, open personality. While he was proud to be a Slytherin, he didn't have the usual trouble of getting along with students in the other houses. In fact, Tamara often proudly claimed that her son was opening up inter-house relationships at Hogwarts as successfully as if he were some sort of appointed diplomat. One of his best friends, Teddy Lupin, was a fifth year Gryffindor. Teddy's late father had been very close to Tamara Snape back when she was Tamara Brookes, and Sevarun's middle name was in his honor.

Little Sevina, as Severus couldn't help but think of her, also looked very much like him. Her hair was jet black and straight as well. Her eyes were so dark brown that they appeared black, just like Severus' own. He was thankful that she had gotten her mother's nose, as he didn't think a girl could have carried his off very well.

Sevina was very quiet and reserved. Most people who met her attributed this to shyness, but her parents and brother all knew that Vina was simply more interested in _observing_ her surroundings than in asserting herself into them. Reserved or not, she was daddy's girl through and through, and thinking about her now being at Hogwarts and starting her magical career choked him up a bit.

It was the fact that both of his children would now be off at school rather than at home with him that had caused him to accept the Headmistress's offer of replacing a retiring Horace Slughorn as the school Potion's Master, thereby resuming his own former post. Up until now he had been quite happy to rule over the little house in Peebles and tend to his offspring while Tamara spent her days teaching Magical Performing Arts.

Madam Snape, as she was known by her own request (Tamara maintained that there could only ever be one Professor Snape at Hogwarts, whether he was still there or not), had returned to teaching in 2004, under the condition that she would apparate home to her family in the evenings and for the weekends rather than staying full time at the school.

The arrangement had been a happy one. Severus occupied himself teaching his children everything he knew (which was a considerable amount, of course) as they grew, and tending to the family property. He took care of Tamara's horses, and enjoyed the Scottish country lifestyle. He had known for a while with Slughorn's retirement approaching that he would be offered his old position back, and he suspected that Tamara had talked Slughorn into waiting an extra year to correspond with their youngest child's departure for school. She knew there was no way he'd agree to go with either of the children still at home.

He had accepted the position, and they'd made arrangements for the horses to come to Hogwarts and be cared for by Rubeus Hagrid during the school year. Hagrid of course had been thrilled by this extra responsibility and he was, Severus thought, probably right now becoming happily acquainted with Persephone the bay connemara pony and Moonshine the black thoroughbred. He'd never been much of an animal person himself, and it had taken some convincing from Tamara to get him to agree to allowing her to have a barn built on their property, but in the end he had become quite attached to the equines as well as to their Irish Wolfhound Orson. At present, Orson was also now residing with Hagrid out in the gamekeeper's hut.

Severus had wanted to bring the children to Hogwarts with them but he knew that riding the train, especially since this would be Vina's first time, was an important part of the student experience. He and Tamara had left Sevarun and Sevina with Teddy Lupin and his grandmother Andromeda Tonks so that they would be sure to catch the train to school on time while their parents apparated to Hogwarts to prepare for a year of teaching.

Severus smiled, remembering what his daughter had whispered to him before he left. "I'll be in Slytherin daddy, don't worry."

He had chuckled and kissed her raven hair. "Yes, you my dear, most certainly will." Whereas Sevarun could have made a fitting Ravenclaw, Vina, he knew, had the green and silver printed right on her heart.

"Whatcha' thinkin' Sweetness?" came a voice at his ear, as Tamara slid her arms around his waist from behind.

He smirked. "About how odd it feels being back in here." He gestured to indicate the potions classroom. "And about how in a few hours our daughter officially becomes a Hogwarts student."

Tam smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Remember you're Professor Snape to her now, not daddy. At least not during school hours. She's sneaky, I don't want her thinking she can get away with anything because her head of house happens to be her father."

"You're assuming she'll be in Slytherin" he corrected, but he knew she was right. There was little chance of Sevina ending up anywhere else.

Severus pulled her around so that she was in front of him, and she stood looking up at him for a while. He could tell she was thinking, and his curiosity got the better of him.

"Yes?" he asked, amused.

She giggled "I just can't believe I'm standing here with you in the potions room again. It's been so long it feels… well it feels like I should be attempting to concentrate on brewing something when I really only ever wanted to stare at you and imagine what you'd be like in bed."

His laugh was the one he always had when she was being naughty (or when he was). It made her smile.

"Is that what you did? I knew you didn't give a damn about potions, but I always assumed you didn't want to disappoint me."

"Potions are important, I'm just no good with them, and I _didn't_ want to disappoint you. I just couldn't stop thinking about having sex with you either. It was a real problem for a while there. For… about six years." She giggled again.

"That's because that's when you stopped thinking about it and started doing it" he teased. "Not a bloody moment too soon by the way."

As they made their way into the great hall for the sorting of the first years, Severus grabbed his wife's hand. Tamara saw a few of her students staring at them and it made her smirk. There were no students left at Hogwarts who had ever been taught by her husband, except a few former ones who were now there as teachers themselves. The current students knew him only from the stories they had heard from their parents and older siblings, and she knew it was strange for them to see their Madam Snape on the arm of a man at all, let alone with a reputation preceding him like Sev's.

They sat together next to Minerva at the teachers' table. In her opening speech she welcomed Severus back as Potions Master and head of Slytherin house. To Tamara's delight, he was greeted with thunderous applause. Apparently, in spite of his reputation as strict, he was still known as a hero.

During the sorting Sevina did in fact end up in Slytherin as expected and she was welcomed to the house table by her older brother and his many friends. Tam squeezed her husband's hand, knowing he was proud.

"You know" she teased him later in their quarters. "Minerva offered to let _me_ take over as head of Slytherin house."

Severus stared at her with his eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

She laughed. "That's right. She said that maybe it was time to give the _lady_Snape a chance to reign over our little serpents. I told her that I just couldn't imagine having you back here and _not_being head of Slytherin. You have no idea how long it took me to get used to Horace doing it. As much as I love the man… it just felt so… wrong."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you would have done just fine. I taught you fairly well over the years I think."

He laughed as she swatted him in the chest.

The year started off smoothly, to Severus and Tamara's great relief. He commented to her that he'd forgotten how dull the school had been before Harry Potter had arrived, and now that he was long gone it was back there again.

Two weeks in though Severus got an unpleasant bit of information when he heard two Slytherin girls talking in the hallway.

"So what about that Señor Calderon in Madam Snape's class? Do you think he's claimed her for Spain yet?" giggled a tall blonde who Severus knew to be a sixth year.

Her shorter red headed friend laughed. "I dunno but he can claim me for Spain anytime he likes!"

"I'll bet he covers her in that magic paint of his and rolls her on canvas when they're alone" said the blonde. "She seems the adventurous sort."

Severus ducked back around the corner to avoid them noticing him and kept listening.

"She's married, maybe she isn't interested."

The blonde snorted "Who in their right mind wouldn't be interested in Señor Javier Calderon? Being married don't mean much."

A familiar voice spoke up from behind Severus. "They don't know what they're talking about. Mum's not like that."

To his horror, he realized that his son was standing there, also listening to this horrid exchange. "No, she is not" he agreed. "Nevertheless… what can you tell me about this Calderon person?"

Sevarun shrugged. "He's been in mum's classroom this week. Some sort of magical artist. Mum said he makes paintings with emotions or something. Professor McGonagall had him brought in from Spain special to work with mum's classes. I heard he said he was originally from the Canary Islands."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah. He's got dark brown hair. About your height, real deep voice, Spanish accent naturally. Good looking I suppose. All the girls are on about him."

"Hmm. That's interesting. Do not tell your mother about this conversation please. I'd rather not have her know that you heard anything like that."

Sevarun nodded. "Sure dad."

"Professor Snape during school hours Sevarun" he corrected, though he felt like a prat for having to do it.

The boy snickered. "Yes Professor Snape." He was still chuckling to himself as he headed off to his next class.

Severus had a free period, and he knew that Tamara did as well so he decided to pay her a surprise visit in her classroom. As he had expected, the infamous Señor Calderon was there as well. Sevarun was right; this was a very good looking man.

Tamara was sitting on the piano, which was not at all uncommon, but there was a man leaning on it, which was quite unpleasantly uncommon. He was roughly the same height as Severus, with dark brown hair and eyes, olive complexion, rugged manly good looks, and he was saying something to Tamara in a voice that Severus could tell was even deeper than his own. He was also staring at Tamara's crossed legs.

Tam, sensing his presence automatically, looked up from the notebook she'd been perusing and smiled at him.

"Hi Sweet!" she greeted him cheerfully, hopping down off of the piano.

Señor Attractive stood up straight and flashed a friendly (_Phony_ Severus thought to himself) smile of his own, and followed Tam over to where Severus was standing.

"Severus this is Javier Calderon. He's here for the year to teach a Magical Art class that goes along with mine. Right now we're using dance and music to create visual art via the power of intent in magic. Basically what we're doing…"

Severus interrupted her with a quick kiss. "That's all right Dearest, you can explain it to me in detail later when I have a better chance of putting together what in the hell you're talking about."

Calderon laughed. It was a smooth condescending laugh that made Severus want to hex the git.

"Right" Tam agreed. "Anyway, Javier, this is my husband, Severus."

Señor Attractive held out his hand and Severus shook it quickly, making sure to maintain perfect eye contact with the Spanish invader.

"It's a pleasure" he said coldly.

The other man nodded. "Yes, I am very pleased to finally meet you. I've been hearing about you all week. According to your wife you are apparently the most impressive wizard in Britain, with unparalleled talent, brilliance, and wisdom."

Tamara laughed, and Severus gave the man his most threatening little smile. He hadn't had the need to look at anyone like that in a long time, and he hoped he wasn't rusty.

"Yes, well, she exaggerates" he said. "It's funny; she didn't mention that she had a visitor in her class." He raised an eyebrow at Tam.

Giving him an irritated look she sighed. "Yes, actually I did. I have mentioned it a few times. For one who is generally so adamant that his students _pay attention_ you seem to be having a bit of trouble doing it yourself lately." She swatted him on the arm.

Annoyed at being called out in front of Señor Attractive Severus shot her a warning glare. Noticing it, she smirked.

"Sev's been really pre-occupied lately" she explained to Calderon. "Like I said before this is his first year back at teaching after quite a long absence."

Calderon nodded emphatically. "I understand. I think it is very admirable for a man of your reputation to go against what is expected and set aside his prideful ambitions in order to oversee the growth of the next generation. I'm sure your children will be much better adults for your efforts. I hope they are grateful. Not every child gets tucked in at night by a war hero."

_Oh yes, you and your charming little Spanish accent can be as patronizing as you like until I curse that slick tongue right out of your head…_Severus thought bitterly. Outwardly he simply kept up that frightening little smile.

Knowing from the dangerous look on her husband's face that this was not going well, Tam decided she'd better take action before wands were drawn.

"Javier, I think I'm going to take this opportunity to go for a little stroll with my better half, since he's here. I'll be back in a while all right?"

She grabbed Sev's arm and pulled him in the direction of the doorway.

"It was lovely to meet you Professor" called Calderon.

"Mmm. Likewise" Severus mumbled.

As soon as they were in the hallway she gave him a harder smack in the chest. "What in the bloody hell was that all about? You looked like you wanted to hex him into next year. What's gotten into you?"

"I'm more worried about something getting into you" he quipped, trying to sound innocent.

Tamara glared at him. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

He shrugged. "I am simply going on what the students have been saying. Something about you getting yourself _claimed for Spain_ I believe it was. Also there was some insinuation about you being rolled in paint…"

She stopped walking, and not wanting to make any sudden movements, but desperate to see the look on her face, Severus glanced at her carefully sideways. Her mouth was open and her blue eyes were as wide as he'd ever seen them. Her hands were clenched into fists, and she looked like at any moment she just might blast off right through the castle ceiling.

"What… students… said that?" she asked, menacingly.

He smirked. "They were Slytherin girls, sixth years. If you really want to know I can give names, but as head of their house I would be reluctant to take points. Perhaps if I hadn't caught the swine staring at your legs I would be more inclined to be offended by their comments, but as it seems they were just speculating on what they've been seeing, I feel it would be rather unfair to punish them."

Tamara sighed. "Nasty little snots shouldn't be gossiping. Regardless, all in all I suppose I'm more upset about the fact that the only man I've slept with in the last twenty years thinks I'm having some sort of torrid affair because some git may have glanced at my leg."

"Twenty-one years… at least that was the impression I was under, and he was _staring_." He grabbed her left hand and adjusted her wedding ring so the garnet was perfectly straight. "I do know, by the way, that you are not having an _affair_ with that condescending pig so please don't misunderstand. I simply think you should be a bit more careful. If people are getting the wrong impression then perhaps it would be wise to avoid situations that might be perceived as improper."

She nodded. "I suppose you're right. Honestly, I don't understand. The man's just another teacher sharing my room for the year. You and I spent a lot more time alone together than that when we were friends and some of the kids gossiped, but nobody accused me of shagging you."

"Dearest, remember who you're talking to."

She snickered. "Yes, you're right. I probably could have made a habit of walking out of your office in my knickers and nobody would've thought we were shagging. They'd have chalked it up to a repeating potions accident or something."

He smirked. "Precisely. Of course we _weren't_shagging. Not then, anyway. You know I've always wanted to ask you and I never think of it… _Why_ did you abstain throughout six years of close friendship and endless flirting only to decide to finally bed me when the entire wizarding world believed me to be a traitorous murderer?"

Tamara laughed. "Well, if you recall, it wasn't really _my_choice to abstain. I tried to seduce you several times and it never worked. I finally decided not to take no for an answer when I thought we both needed each other the most."

Severus pulled her into his arms for a hug. "That was very wise." He rubbed his cheek against her hair and breathed in the scent of her that he had come to adore so much over their long years together. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she replied, squeezing him tight.

"Then start wearing trousers" he suggested sulkily.

Tamara laughed. "We'll see."

The next morning when Tamara opened her wardrobe to get ready for the day she was horrified to discover that someone had transfigured all of her skirts into thick corduroy trousers, and all of her shirts into oversized wool sweaters.

"Severus Snape!" she shrieked.

With a sigh, he flicked his wand towards the wardrobe and changed it all back, except, Tamara noticed, that the skirts were now longer than they had been originally.

She glared at him on her way out. "You're lucky I love you too much to hex you. It was like someone had switched my closet with Hagrid's. Such cheek…"

Severus did his best to look sorry, but after she'd gone he indulged in a good long chuckle behind their closed door. He was still snickering when he arrived in the potions classroom so he had to make sure to adjust his face into the proper scowl before the first bunch of students arrived.

When Tamara arrived in her own classroom Javier was already there setting up the canvasses they would need for their collaborative class.

"Good morning" he said to her without looking up.

_Sev's nuts_she thought to herself. _This guy isn't after me, he's just nice_.

"Good morning Javier!" she replied with as much cheer as she could muster.

"Did you have a good night?" he asked.

She nodded, taking a sip off the coffee cup she had brought with her. "Yes. It was fine. How about you?"

"Fine, fine. I was hoping that Señor Snape wasn't too cross with you over yesterday. He didn't seem very happy to meet me, and I get the impression that he can be… oh, moody, perhaps?"

Tam smirked "Oh, moody is an understatement Javier. It's ok though, just part of his charm. He's… he's my Prince. I understand how to soothe the savage beast." She snickered. "Thanks for thinking of me, but there's no trouble."

"You are a very kind woman" he said. "That I noticed about you right away. I have heard the story you know, about what happened to him during the war. People say he was your mentor. It must have been very difficult to watch all of that for you."

_Mentor_. That was not a word she had thought of in relation to Severus before but she smiled at the thought. She liked it.

"The war was horrible every which way" she said. "We lost a lot of friends, and yes, it's hell watching your lover go through what Sev did. I still have nightmares sometimes."

"Forgive me; I was under the impression that you did not become a couple until after the war. Apparently I was mistaken?"

"Uh… well, that's a complicated bit of trivia" she laughed. "We were friends for six years, but fairly early on we both wanted to be together. It took us a while to admit it to each other and by then it really wasn't practical. Not with everything that was going on. Finally during that last year… By the time he was finally done being the secret agent we were a couple."

Javier was nodding. "I see, I see. It makes sense."

Tam could feel herself blushing. Whenever the subject came up of exactly _when_she and Severus had stopped being _friends_ she always became uncomfortable. Nobody else ever outwardly seemed to judge her for it because they all assumed she had been aware of Sev's status as a secret agent for the Order. Aside from Severus himself, only Minerva knew that she really hadn't known, she'd simply been acting on faith. _No one_, not even Severus she suspected, knew that she would have taken up with him regardless of what side he was really on because she loved him too much not to, either way. It was not something she ever wanted to have to admit to anyone. It made her feel like a traitor to her fallen friends, Remus, Dora, Sirius, Albus, and the others. Well… _Albus would have understood_. The irony of it was that probably no one would have been more disappointed in her for it than Severus himself.

"I have made you uncomfortable" Javier observed, bringing her back out of the past. "I am sorry."

Tamara shook her head. "No, no! It's fine. I just occasionally find myself being sucked back in time, that's all. It disturbs those who care for me, I'm afraid, but I can't help it."

"You lost many friends, I am sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. Some of my best friends." She shook her head again, this time to dispel that familiar ache that would ooze its way down into her chest if she didn't put a stop to it quick enough. "But, everyone did. The price of freedom, I suppose. It's unfair that some of the best of us were the ones who didn't make it."

"It must have been a great triumph for you to manage to have saved one you so cared for" he pressed. "I'm told he absolutely would have died if not for you. I can imagine it made you want to keep him close after the war."

"Yes, it did. I don't know what I would have… no actually I do know. I would've either wound up dead by my own hand or a permanent resident of St. Mungo's if he hadn't made it. To be honest Jav, I would have wanted him close to me anyway though. That started a few years before the return of Voldemort."

They were interrupted by the arrival of their first class of the day.


	2. Claimed For Spain

_I made this a "sequel" rather than adding to the original story because I still want to keep updating that one without going this far into the future. I hope this appeals to those who liked the first one._

* * *

><p>As the weeks went on Severus became more and more annoyed by how chummy his wife got with the Spanish Invader. It reminded him of the early days of his own friendship with Tamara, and although he would <em>never<em> admit any such thing to her, it pained him greatly.

She called him "Jav" and they shared little jokes. Sometimes they would go for lunch in Hogsmeade and some nights Tamara wouldn't come back to their quarters until past midnight. Severus had decided to express his disapproval by sleeping on the sofa instead of in their bed, but so far she had not commented on the change.

The great difference between his memories of the beginning of his relationship with Tam and her new budding camaraderie with Calderon was, as far as he was concerned, that this wife-monopolizing git did not _need her_ the way that he himself had. The way he still did, in fact, if he was honest. Calderon was charming and good looking. He was popular with students and staff alike and every heterosexual female within a mile of him at any given time fawned over him like he was some sort of gift to their species. Tamara had told Severus that Calderon came from a wealthy family that currently owned a wizard night club in Barcelona.

It was a far cry from the life he himself had led, growing up dirt poor with a father who hated him for his magic and his mother's deception, and a mother who was too downtrodden and self-pitying to bother about him much at all. Severus had clung to his future at Hogwarts, and then to Lily Evans, as the things that would pull him out of his life of shouting adults, hunger, filth and mind-numbing boredom. Unfortunately his time at Hogwarts had not gone as he had planned and Lily had passed him over for James Potter. In his quest for something better, something _more_ he had joined the death eaters, dooming himself to even more sorrow and struggle and ultimately sentencing Lily to death. By the time Tamara had come into his life, he had walled himself off from everyone else in the world so effectively that he had never believed anyone would be able to get through to him again, but he had been wrong. He had needed her all his life, without knowing it, and finally, just before he faced his ultimate test, she had arrived.

Severus saw that as a romantic expression of the power of fate, and it irked him to no end to see her now following the same pattern with a wizard who had gotten everything he ever wanted handed to him all his life. It tarnished his reverent opinion of their love story and tempted him to fall back into one of the deep depressions that had been such a huge part of his teens and early adulthood.

He was laying on the couch in their rooms staring into the fire, thinking back to the nights that Tamara had lain there, longing for him as he was now longing for her, when she came in through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Sweet. Jav was…"

"I don't care" he grumbled, rolling over so he was facing the back of the couch.

Tam stood there by the sofa staring at her husband's back. Reality hit her like a blast of cold water to the face. When was the last time he _hadn't_ fallen asleep out here instead of coming to bed with her? When was the last time she had even had a conversation with him that was more than two sentences long? It had to have been at least a week and a half. That was not like them at all. Something was very wrong.

"Sev…" she started.

"I'm quite tired" was his terse reply.

Mentally kicking herself for her current predicament she bowed to his wishes and went into the bedroom alone to think.

Obviously he was feeling neglected by her. She hadn't been very attentive to him lately, and she also knew he was jealous of her friend Javier. She had been ignoring the jealousy because the whole idea of it was so ludicrous, but now she wondered if that hadn't been a mistake. Surely, if the roles were reversed and Sev were spending most of his free time with some female potions apprentice or something she would have been beside herself. She'd been unfair to him, and it hurt her heart to think of how he must be feeling. She lay in their bed alone, thinking of how in the hell she was going to make it up to him.

Severus was still staring at the fireplace, even though he had put out the fire a few hours before, when he heard the sound of someone carefully walking out to the sitting room from their bedroom. Still not wanting to talk, he quickly closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing so she would think him asleep. If she'd been paying attention for the last few weeks however, she'd know that his old plaguing insomnia had returned with a vengeance.

He was surprised, and truthfully rather pleased, when instead of turning back around and going back to bed she climbed over him and wiggled herself between him and the back of the sofa. He readjusted his position to allow her to settle her head on his chest.

The next morning being Saturday, they didn't have to get up early to be ready for class, but that didn't stop Severus from being out and about before dawn anyway. He had very carefully deposited his sleeping wife in their bed before he left.

He'd first ventured into the forest for a quick restock of some of his potions ingredients that could be found there. He found that the hour or so just before sunrise was a good time to get in and out without catching the attention of any of the more unpleasant creatures and it was also a good time to venture out without catching the attention of any of the school's other inhabitants as well.

He made a point to pop by the great hall for breakfast so that he could have a talk with Sevarun about his day trip into Hogsmeade. He knew that his son was usually very well behaved, but some of the students in his group of friends had a tendency towards rowdiness. Severus was not about to have a child of his barging around the town like a bull in a china shop, nor was he about to have him associating with any of the little heathens who did. Sevarun promised his father that he would be on his very best behavior, and revealed that he was planning on spending the day with a Ravenclaw girl named Jill. Fighting hard to hide his smile, Severus headed for the doorway.

Before he made it there, he was stopped by none other than Señor Home Wrecker himself. _Bollocks of steel on this git…_he thought.

"Professor Snape, I was wondering, was Tamara planning on coming out to Hogsmeade today? If she was I thought perhaps she would like some company."

Severus stared the man in the eyes and a silent legilimency spell confirmed exactly what he had been suspecting all along. This man _was indeed _trying to woo Tamara and half of the fun in it for him _was in fact _the pleasure of getting to rub it in her husband's face. Calderon knew that Tam didn't get up in time for breakfast in the great hall on Saturdays and he knew that she usually waited until Sundays to venture into Hogsmeade rather than doing it when the students were invading the town. He simply wanted to remind Severus that _he _was the one who spent the most time with Tamara now.

With a knowing smirk Severus, still staring into the man's eyes, replied "No, I don't think she'll be going today. We'd planned to spend the day in bed, actually" he lied, "so I must be getting back to her now. Good day to you."

His stride brisk, he continued on towards the doorway. From behind him he heard "I think maybe I will visit her myself, and extend my invitation in person. Thank you Severus."

Severus stopped walking so abruptly his boots squeaked on the stone floor. He took a deep breath and silently counted to ten before he turned around. Calderon was smiling smugly at him. Slowly, and with great purpose, Severus walked back over to the other man.

He kept his voice low and soft to avoid attracting the attention of any of the staff of students who were milling around. "I don't think that the Headmistress would take very kindly to someone compromising the morals of the school by attempting to seduce a married member of the staff. Particularly when she was the Maid of Honor in the woman's wedding and is Godmother to the couple's children."

Calderon laughed. "Ah, no, but I don't think you will go to the Headmistress now. Not until you have found out whether or not I will succeed. Otherwise, even if you have me sent away… you will never really know what would have happened. Would Tamara's conscience and sense of obligation keep her here with you, or would her passion lead her away with me? I think you don't really know the answer to that, and I think you will wait to find out. Unless you have fooled me, and you really are a coward after all."

Severus felt the rage build inside him and his first thought, which he thankfully did not speak allowed, was _Sectumsempra! _

"You are, I'm afraid" he said very slowly and deliberately, although it took all of his self control, "Quite mistaken. I have absolutely no reason to doubt Tamara as I have a much greater understanding of what is inside her heart than you do, or than anyone else does, for that matter. It is neither conscience nor _obligation _that keeps her here. It is her love for her family. Against that you stand no chance. As I said, good day to you." He spun on his heel and once again breezed toward the doorway.

"We shall see" laughed Calderon.

Minerva McGonagall hadn't expected the little girl who was waiting for her at the steps leading up to her office so it came as quite a surprise to see her. Sharp black eyes watched her from under the jet black hair and the child was nervously fidgeting with the clasp of her brand new Slytherin robes.

"Oh, Sevina! What can I do for you dear?" she asked kindly, concerned.

"Can we go to your office auntie Min?" the girl asked quietly.

Minerva nodded gravely. "Certainly."

Meanwhile, Tamara was busy confronting Severus about what had put him into such an awful mood _now_.

"Look, I know I haven't been treating you very well lately and I really am sorry about that but I can't make up for it if you won't forgive me."

He heaved a great irritated sigh and rolled his eyes. "It's not about _that_ although I am relieved to hear that you have finally noticed that I still exist." He hesitated. It was tempting to just tell her about his exchange with that pompous Spanish swine, but there was no guarantee she would even believe him given his history of jealousy over the man. Besides… though it vexed him, Calderon had been partially right. Deep inside he _was _a bit afraid that maybe Tamara wanted to go away with someone else. Someone better looking with more going for him. Someone she met under different circumstances than the ones she'd been dealt upon meeting _him_. Someone that she never had to pity.

"Don't think on it anymore" he finally said softly, pulling her into his arms. "All is well, no more worries."

Relieved, but feeling a nagging smidgen of guilt, Tam squeezed him tight. "Thank you" she whispered. "I'm sorry. I really am. I love you."

His heart begged him for permission to believe her. "I know you do. Of course you do. I love you too."

Naturally, as soon as the words were out of his mouth there was a knock at the door. Tamara pulled away from Severus to go and answer it and he scowled, knowing who would be on the other side.

"Javier! What brings you here?" Tam asked cheerfully.

Severus, refusing to turn around and greet the intruder, glared straight ahead and fired off a string of curses inside his head.

"I was wondering if I could entice you to accompany me into Hogsmeade today" Calderon answered smoothly. "If you don't have any other plans, of course."

"Um…" Tamara turned around to look at Severus but found that he was still facing away from them. "Sev?"

Finally he turned. Forcing himself to be convincing, he smiled at her. "Go on."

She looked hesitant, and his heart melted at the concern in her eyes. Honestly she looked like she'd rather _not_ go but didn't want to be rude.

"Go on" he repeated. "I have a considerable stack of essays to grade and I see no reason for you to suffer simply because I must."

Severus met Calderon's eyes defiantly and the other man smirked. He hoped he was not making a mistake.

After they had gone it didn't take Severus long to decide that their empty quarters was not the place for him to keep his mind on the task at hand. He gathered up the essays and retreated to his office instead. In spite of the change of environment, he still found it difficult to concentrate. Never in all of their years of marriage had he ever found himself with any doubts about Tamara's devotion to him. She'd always been right there when he needed her, even in the darkest days, and by the time they'd actually managed to marry, the difficult period had passed. Their life together since then had been… well, frankly, it had been perfect. Everything he had never dared to hope for. The tests had all been passed and the hardships endured before they had taken their vows by the black lake, and in the years since they'd been happy, enjoying a peaceful existence with their children.

"At least if I were back in Peebles I'd be blissfully unaware of the slick git moving in on my wife" he muttered, while violently stabbing a "D for Dreadful" mark on the paper of an unfortunate student.

It was just after sunset when Severus returned "home" to their quarters. He was a bit dismayed to find that she was still, apparently, out.

Except… a glint of red on the end table next to the sofa caught his eye. A feeling of sickly dread began to spread from his stomach outward to all of his limbs. It brought a paralyzing tingle, like the effects of a carefully crafted poison. He forced himself to step towards the table and confront his fear.

The garnet ring, a Prince family heirloom, one of the few things of any value he had inherited from his mother, Tamara's wedding ring, was lying on top of a folded piece of parchment.

Carefully, reverently, he picked up the ring and slipped it onto his pinky finger before he unfolded the note. Two words. The same words she had spoken earlier, now with a far different meaning.

_I'm sorry._

Severus wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, staring at those two words. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours. When he finally felt able to move, he stuffed the parchment note into his pocket and set about the difficult task ahead. He knew he couldn't do it alone, and he knew whose help he would require.

Minerva looked up from the book she was perusing when Severus entered her office.

"Oh, Severus, I presume you…" she stopped, stunned by his appearance. What came to her mind in comparison was an animated corpse. His eyes were visibly swollen and the firelight revealed them to be horribly bloodshot. His expression was that of a broken man. "Severus?"

"She's gone" he choked. "She's left… with him."

Minerva stared, not sure she was hearing correctly. His voice was thick with barely controlled emotion, and she could see that there were fresh tears forming around the black orbs that had once plagued the nightmares of many a Hogwarts student.

He pulled a piece of parchment out of his jacket pocket and set it on her desk, on top of it he set a beautiful garnet ring that Minerva recognized at once. She had seen it every day of each school year for several years now, and had watched this very man slide it onto his bride's finger on that summer day nearly fourteen years ago.

"She's left me. Left _us_. The children... I have to tell them somehow and I don't know how I can." His breathing was labored and Minerva worried he may go hysterical. This was not a side of Severus she had ever seen before, or would have even believed existed if it wasn't presenting itself across from her this very moment. He was shaking.

Minerva carefully unfolded the parchment and as she read the words written on it she placed a hand over her mouth. This was most unexpected and most disappointing. After the events earlier in the day this was the last thing she had thought to face.

"Oh Severus!" she breathed. "I cannot believe this! I never would have thought…" Minerva shook her head, and looked back up to the distraught wizard in front of her with sympathetic eyes.

"Excuse me Headmistress" said a familiar gentle voice from behind Minerva's desk. "If I may…"

Severus' eyes snapped up to the portrait, desperate to hear the words of his former employer and mentor. "Albus" he whispered.

The elderly wizard regarded him with a kind, comforting gaze. "Severus, I feel I must remind you that things are not always as they seem. Minerva, I think it may be wise for you to recount to Severus the events of today and see what he has to make of them."

The Headmistress nodded. "Yes, you're probably right. Severus I received a visit this morning from Sevina. She had overheard a conversation in the great hall that upset her a great deal and she felt that if she came to me herself it would spare you the difficulty of having to do so."

Severus cringed. He knew, of course, just what his daughter had overheard.

Minerva nodded at his expression and continued. "I was, of course, very disturbed to hear what she had to say. I told her that I would take care of the problem and I did in fact summon Señor Calderon to speak with me. I told him that his conduct was reprehensible and would not be tolerated here at Hogwarts. I told him that if I heard so much as a rumor of improper behavior towards Tamara or yourself he would be dismissed immediately. He apologized and told me that he would control himself better in future. He also pledged to apologize to you and to admit his wrongdoing to your wife."

"When was this?" Severus asked miserably.

"I summoned him as soon as Sevina left my office, so it would have been perhaps an hour after the end of breakfast."

That made sense. Calderon had left the Headmistress and come immediately to collect Tamara.

He gave a humorless snort. "It seems he wasted no time in coming to fetch her. He was at our door asking her to Hogsmeade not long after." Falling into a chair with his head in his hands he lamented "She didn't even want to go. I could see it on her face that she was just being polite, but when she looked to me I told her to go on. I told her twice. I never thought she'd decide not to come back."

"Severus" said Dumbledore gently from his frame on the wall. "Again I say, things are not always as they appear. I do not believe for one moment that Tamara would ever walk away from you for anything, and certainly not for another wizard. You said yourself that she did not want to go with him today. Could there perhaps be another reason for her to write what she did to you on that parchment? An apology perhaps for going with him at all?"

Severus shook his head. "She told me that she was sorry earlier but that does not explain why she left her ring. She doesn't ever take it off. She hasn't come back other than to leave this message, it can mean only one thing."

"Perhaps _she_ did not take it off?" suggested the deceased wizard.

McGonagall moved to where Severus was sitting and patted him on the shoulder. "Yes, Albus is right. We cannot assume that this was something that she has done of her own free will. It makes no sense Severus. Everyone who knows you knows that she is devoted to you. She always has been." She shook her head determinedly. "No, she would not leave with that person. Certainly not. If she has gone with him he has taken her."

Reluctant to get his hopes up but feeling his protective instincts begin to flare to life Severus stood and looked from Minerva to the portrait of Dumbledore. "Then I must find her to find out the truth."

Both witch and painted wizard nodded their agreement. "Yes" said Minerva. "But you mustn't go alone. I shall contact Kingsley about an auror to accompany you on your way. If he's headed for Spain he'll be crossing country lines and that's where things can get sticky."

"No" he argued. "I'll not have some stranger involved in this mess…"

"Perhaps" said Dumbledore. "It needn't be a stranger."

Minerva smiled knowingly. "No. It won't be. Severus, please wait here. I need to go and use the floo network. I'll be back with an answer I suspect momentarily."


	3. The Raven Man

_I cannot believe I am even entertaining the idea of going along with this _he thought, standing the next morning in Minerva's office.

Harry Potter, now an Auror, was regarding him with a carefully appraising gaze. Next to him, Hermione Gra… _no, it's Weasley now, we went to the wedding_ he reminded himself. Hermione Weasley was standing next to Potter with a pitying look on her face. He could barely endure the humiliation. Of anyone who could possibly be accompanying him to search for his runaway wife, it had to be these two?

"I'm surprised not to be seeing Mr. Weasley as well" he muttered, irritably.

Hermione looked sheepish. "I asked him to stay and look after the children" she explained.

Harry spoke up. "Technically if I were even officially here it likely would have been Ron to come along. Professor McGonagall suggested that perhaps as little official involvement as this could have the better, so I'm here as a friend." He looked into his former teacher's eyes, and Severus inwardly chided himself for being a grumpy ungrateful bastard. This was after all the man he had chosen to stand next to him at his wedding, and the man who was Godfather to his children. Now he was here, unofficially, away from his work and his own family, to help his _friend_.

Harry continued "Hermione is the best person I can think of to have along on a journey meant for finding something. Trust me."

"Besides I know Tamara quite well, and if she's been put under some sort enchantment or… or curse, well, you may need someone to help you with her" Hermione added, still looking sheepish.

Severus nodded. "Yes. I agree. Thank you both for coming. Forgive me if I am a bit short-tempered, though I suspect you've both known me long enough to be quite used to it."

Harry smiled, and Hermione bit her lip.

McGonagall addressed them all. "I've spoken with the Minister. He says that you can apparate into France, but you will then have to cross the border into Spain via non-magical means. The Spanish Head Wizard didn't like the idea of anyone entering his country looking to apprehend one of its nationals without any hard proof of wrongdoing. He told Minister Shacklebolt that he will extend no help to you until you can provide such proof, and that he will not tolerate any attack on any citizen on Spanish soil. You'll have to be careful" she looked pointedly at Severus. "To avoid using any sort of aggressive magic against Calderon until you have secured proof that Tamara's been kidnapped."

"If we find she has, in fact, been kidnapped, will I have the authority to bring him back here for trial?" asked Harry, anger flashing in his eyes.

McGonagall sighed. "_If_ you get the proof then you are authorized by the Spanish Head Wizard to apprehend Calderon. The proof and the suspect must then be brought before the Spanish Wizarding government for them to decide if extradition back to Britain is warranted. If they decide it is, the Ministry will put him on trial in London."

"That's not fair!" Hermione argued.

"No, I agree, it isn't" Minerva went on. "But Kingsley's promised me that he will personally attend to the matter and if we are not satisfied with the outcome he will not cease his efforts until it is remedied."

"I trust Kingsley" Severus spoke up. "I want to kill the bastard, personally, but I know that the issue at hand is finding Tamara and determining if she is actually being held captive. The longer we wait the harder she will be to locate."

Harry nodded. "Yes, you're absolutely right. We should go."

Minerva sighed. "Good luck to you. I'll be awaiting your owl."

Apparating into France was the easy part. The quick part. The train they had to take across the Spanish border was a different story. It was, of course, like the Hogwarts Express, a wizard train, so it was faster than muggle transport. Unfortunately it left out of Marseille, so they were still stuck with over five hours of ride time. Severus felt like a trapped rat. It crossed his mind to simply exit the railcar and fly to Barcelona himself, in spite of the fact that it had been forbidden by the Spanish wizarding government. What truly deterred him was that he had never attempted to fly anywhere near that distance before, and knowing as he did how difficult the magic was to sustain, he wasn't sure he could make it that far.

He was staring despondently out the window watching the passing scenery when Hermione and Harry came back into the compartment.

"How are you holding up sir?" Hermione asked gently.

He bit back the urge to snarl at her. "As well as can be expected" he said tersely.

They sat down across from him. "Severus, I've sent an owl off to Professor McGonagall to let her know we're in transit" said Harry. "She'll pass that onto the Minister. He wants to keep up on where we are in case the Spanish wizards give us any trouble."

Snape nodded.

"The attendant I asked said that we've got another three hours" Hermione piped up. "It's October so that means we're at the very tail end of the summer holiday season in Barcelona. Professor McGonagall told me before we left that Calderon told her his brother had a night club in the Gothic Quarter."

She pulled a small white rectangular device out of her bag and began to touch it with a purpose. Severus was surprised to see it light up. Hermione blushed.

"It's an iPhone" she explained. "A muggle device that can be used to make calls, but also to gather up information from anywhere in the world. I can use this to find out how to get to the Gothic Quarter, and to pinpoint exactly where we are through the GPS. Of course, it won't help us find Calderon's club because it'll be hidden with the other wizard establishments, but at least it can get us close."

"GPS?" Severus repeated, eyebrow raised.

Harry chuckled. "Uh… global positioning… something or other."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "System, actually. Honestly Harry for someone who grew up in the muggle world you're nearly as bad as Ronald."

When they finally reached their destination, with the help of Hermione's muggle gadget, they managed to locate el Barrio Gotico with relative ease. A quick revealing spell from Severus showed them the false wall that served as entrance to the hidden wizarding section.

"Just like Diagon Alley" Hermione mused.

"Well, it works, doesn't it?" Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione approached a young witch in a mini-skirt. "Excuse me, could you direct us to the club that's run by a Señor Calderon?"

The witch gave her a strange look. "Yo no se? No comprendo."

Thankfully the wizard she was with overheard and stepped in. "My English is not too good… Calderon esta en La Santa Bethesda. La luz azul en el camino." He pointed farther down the alley.

"Oh, thank you" Hermione said. She pulled out her iPhone again and translated the last thing he had said. "He said_ the blue light down the road_ basically" she explained. She looked down the alley and then smiled. "That'll be it down there I imagine."

Sure enough, the blue glowing words on the front of the building said "La Santa Bethesda." This was it.

Two young witches went in through the doorway, and Severus froze when he heard the sound from inside. He'd recognize that singing voice anywhere.

"She's here. She's singing" he muttered.

Harry nodded. He'd heard it himself. "Right. Well. Do we have a plan?"

Hermione looked at her former professor. His hands were at his sides clenched into fists and his expression was positively homicidal. She hoped to herself that Harry found Calderon before Severus did.

"I suppose it would be best to send you after Calderon" she said to Harry. "Professor Snape and I will go try and survey the situation with Tamara." She turned to Severus. "I think it would probably be best to avoid letting her see us at first. We should first try to ascertain whether or not she appears to be under a spell. I'm sure you can…"

Severus nodded impatiently. "Yes, it will be easy for me to reveal any enchantment she may be under."

"Right. Well, that's what we should do then. If she's cursed and she sees us she might flee, and that will certainly alert Calderon. He won't likely allow them to be so easily found again. Sir, you might want to transfigure your clothing."

Severus raised his eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Most of the people we've seen back here are dressed a bit more… well, more fit for a night club." With a wave of her wand Hermione was suddenly wearing a glittery black dress. "May I?" she asked him.

He nodded, getting more annoyed by the second.

Hermione turned his cloak to velvet and vanished his frock coat. She transfigured the plain black button down he had underneath into a tighter version of itself. Pointing her wand now at Harry, she turned his brown trousers to leather and turned his blue shirt white.

"This is ridiculous" muttered Severus.

She nodded. "Yes, but I'm afraid it's for the best."

They went inside and had to cut around the other side of the circular bar to avoid being seen from the stage where Tamara was performing. At first glance she looked perfectly unharmed. She was wearing more makeup than she normally chose, and the red dress she was in left little to the imagination. Not many women of forty-three could have pulled it off, especially after two children, but she was doing just fine. Honestly, at first glance, she looked quite happy to be there.

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly when she saw the diamond band on Tamara's left ring finger. This was not good. She looked over at Severus just in time to watch as he noticed it as well. She was sure she saw him sway a bit on his feet and she felt a wave of sympathy for him. If she were in his position she knew she'd be a completely incoherent mess.

Harry touched her arm. "I'm going to try to get into the back rooms to look for Calderon…" he paused. "Wait, I don't exactly know what he looks like do I?"

"He's there" Severus growled, his black eyes fixed on a dark haired smiling man who was just visible backstage beyond a slightly opened curtain. The man was shaking hands with a short salt and pepper haired wizard who was smoking a cigar.

"Right, that's fortunate" Harry nodded, and slipped off to do his job.

Severus cast a disillusionment charm on himself and carefully moved towards the side of the stage. Hermione followed. Another revealing spell at first showed nothing amiss, but when his wand pointed in the direction of his wife's head Severus became aware of a grayish mist around her. Something _had_ been done to her. A glimmer of hope took hold in his heart, followed by a blinding white-hot rage.

Tamara grinned at the applauding club-goers. She loved to perform. It was such a thrill. She only wished she remembered more of doing it in the past. Her dear sweet husband Javier had explained to her that there had been a magical accident. It had left Tamara in a coma for several years, and now that she had finally awoken, he was devastated to find that she had no memory of their life together. She couldn't even remember how to speak Spanish, which he told her she had learned gradually over their years of marriage.

There was so much she didn't understand and so much she didn't know. There were flickers of things that she was sure were important. For some reason, seeing the full moon last night had made her very sad. She had no explanation for this, of course, but the sense of longing had tugged at her heart like the lunar pull on the tides.

"I've lost someone" she'd said to Javier. "I've lost someone to death, haven't I? Someone very dear to me. There's something about the moon."

Javier had looked nervous. "You had a friend. That was a long time ago. Don't let it trouble you now."

It hadn't been just that though. There were other things. She'd seen two little children playing in the street this morning. They both had black hair, and for some reason it had made her smile. Something about them moved her. "We've never had any children?" she asked Javier.

"No, you didn't want to" he told her. "You like to travel too much."

"Oh. That's strange" she'd mumbled.

There was definitely something else about black, as well. A raven on her windowsill had brought an image to mind. A tall man, eyes nearly as black as his hair, but not quite, more like dark chocolate. Eyes that to most were cold and forbidding but not for her. For her, she knew, they would burn with love. Who was he? A lost lover from long ago, before her marriage? Was he the one who was connected to the moon? She didn't think so. This was different, though just as powerful.

The Scottish accent on a tourist at the bar had brought to mind the image of a chimney, releasing gray smoke into brisk winter air. A cottage, with stone walls. A warm bed with black and green blankets, and what she loved most about it was the one she shared it with. Strong arms that held her and kept her warm.

She felt guilty feeling these things about someone who she knew was not Javier. He had been so nice to her, and he had assured her that they had always been very happy. How could she harbor such feelings for another? Who was this raven-man? Was he Scottish? No. The accent had brought thoughts of the cottage and the cottage had brought thoughts of the man. It was so confusing.

Tamara stepped down off of the stage to go and get herself a drink. She had a fifteen minute break until she had to go back on. It had been her idea to perform tonight. She'd been messing around with the band's equipment when she'd discovered she could make instruments play themselves, and it had become quickly apparent that she had an extensive repertoire of songs.

"I don't even need a band" she told Javier.

"No, you never did" he agreed. "If you think you are ready I'm sure Esteban would be happy to give you some time on stage."

She had been ready, and her brother in law Esteban had consented, although Tam noticed he'd given his younger brother a rather irritated look.

"Excuse me" said a soft voice from Tamara's right. It belonged to a thin pretty which in a little black dress. Judging from the accent, she was British. That thought made Tamara's heart beat faster, though she wasn't sure why.

"Yes?" Tam replied, smiling at the young woman.

"Tamara?" she asked.

Tam nodded. "Do I know you? I'm sure you know I had an accident, and I can't remember things now. I apologize."

The woman nodded hesitantly. "Yes, yes of course. That's fine. I… I'm your friend. My name is Hermione. Hermione Weasley, formerly Granger. We've been friends for a long time. I met you when I was still at school. You don't remember that?"

Tam shook her head sadly. "No, I'm sorry. It's lovely to meet you again, however. What brings you to Barcelona?"

"You do, actually. You see, I wanted to come and visit you. I've got another friend outside who'd also like to visit with you. Can you spare a moment?" The witch seemed nervous.

Tam hesitated. "Javier said I shouldn't go outside by myself in case I get disoriented. I should probably talk to him before…"

"Oh it's quite all right. I've already spoken to him actually. He's going to meet us outside" Hermione lied.

"Oh, I see. That's fine then. Let's go!" She smiled kindly, even though she was still confused.

Hermione casually took Tamara's hand in hers, which Tam found to be a bit odd, but she didn't comment. She didn't want to offend her long lost friend.

When they were outside Hermione led Tamara off to a patch of shrubs next to the club. A man had his back to them and Tamara gasped when she saw him. He was tall, dressed in all _black_ with longish _black hair_. She knew even before he turned around that he was the raven man. When he _did_ turn and his dark eyes met her blue ones she could see that they were full of pain.

He aimed his wand at Tamara and she tried to run. Hermione wouldn't let go of her hand however, and used her other arm to wrap the shorter Tamara in a tight hug.

Severus saw the gray haze evaporate as soon as he cast the counter-curse and he saw his wife's eyes widen in shock as she regained her memory.

"Severus!" she gasped. "OH… oh no. Oh no, no, no…."

He closed the distance between them in two large strides to pull her into his arms. Hermione let go and grinned at Severus as Tamara hid her face against his chest.

"Yes. I came for you. I'm sorry I failed to protect you" he muttered, stroking his wife's hair.

Tamara was shaking. She was so disgusted with her own stupidity. All those clues, and she'd had no idea that she'd been kidnapped. The moon! Obviously that was Remus, and those children had made her think of Sevarun and Sevina when they were little. The raven and all of the memories of _home_… that had been about Severus. Her beloved Severus whose life she had saved one dark night and who had been saving her soul ever since.

After all those years with him she had been so easily cursed to forget. She shuddered, thankful that Calderon hadn't decided to obliviate her completely. She may have never regained her memories.

"Severus" she sobbed. "He told me that he was my husband and I'd forgotten because of an accident."

"It's all over now" he whispered, soothingly. "Potter's tracking him down as we speak, and he'll be brought to justice."

"Harry will catch him" Hermione agreed.

"Severus… I thought I was married to him." She pulled away from him and he watched helplessly as she vomited violently into the shrubs.

Severus understood. A glance at Hermione showed that she did as well. She looked horrified, and tears were welling in her eyes.

He reached over to keep his wife's long hair out of her face. She finally looked up at him, her tear-streaked face full of anguish.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed. "I can't believe I was so stupid!"

He shook his head, using all of his will to keep his voice steady. "He cursed you."

"Yes, he must have. I told him I had to go back to the dungeon because I'd forgotten something, and I left you a note because I _knew _I should have stayed there with you. He was behind me. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up here at the club. It was yesterday afternoon. He must have apparated us here after he got me off the grounds. I don't know how he did that. The bastard!"

Severus took her wedding ring out of his pocket and held it out to her. Tamara pulled off the diamond band and flung it onto the sidewalk with disgust. She hesitated to put her garnet ring back on, however.

"I don't deserve this" she said. "I betrayed you."

"Tamara you didn't know what you were doing. He lied to you." Severus wished he could just wake up to find the last two days nothing more than a very elaborate nightmare.

"Yes he did but I knew it was wrong. I knew when he… I knew it didn't feel right. I didn't want that. It wasn't… it wasn't right. There were clues too. The moon, it pained me to look at the full moon. There were some kids I saw that looked like ours but he told me I had never wanted children. I saw a raven, Sev. A raven on my windowsill. I saw you in my mind then and I knew I loved you but I didn't know who you were. I felt _guilty_ like I had betrayed _him _so I kept my stupid mouth shut."

To her shock, through his tears, he smiled. It was a sad smile, but it was a smile.

"Try as he might he couldn't quite erase us from you, could he? I suppose I should have known it would be Remus, the children, and myself that you could never really forget."

Tamara nodded. "Never. Not really. What a bastard! I should have listened to you. You knew he was a pig. I'm so sorry" she started to cry again.

He reached for her but she pulled back.

"No, Severus, please don't. I can't expect you to touch me after what I've done. I don't see how you can even look at me."

He cringed, made even more miserable by her guilt.

Hermione's breath hitched. "Oh Tamara, don't push him away! He was so afraid that you'd willingly left him. He was absolutely heartbroken!" She glanced nervously at Severus, hoping he would forgive her for revealing all of this. "I've never seen him so distraught, not even when… not even when he was dying. Someone who loves you so much will not hold you responsible for being taken advantage of."

Severus gave his former pupil a nod of thanks. "Certainly not" he agreed. "Where in the bloody hell is Potter? I don't give a damn what the Ministry says I intend to deal with Calderon myself. A lifetime in a Spanish prison is well worth the vengeance."

"In that case I'm quite glad to tell you I've lost him" said Harry, popping into the air beside them. "He caught sight of me and disapparated. I've just had a nice long chat with his brother Esteban, however, and I've got a pretty clear picture of what's been going on."

"Do tell" Severus growled.

"Of course, but I think we should get some rooms for the night first." He looked around. A small crowd of wizards and witches had gathered around them and were watching curiously.

They had walked in silence down the alley until they located an inn. It reminded Tamara of the Leaky Cauldron except it wasn't quite as modern, which was saying something. Severus booked them two rooms, thinking it best under the circumstances if they stayed in pairs. Obviously Harry and Hermione had bunked together before.

Hermione ordered them some dinner and had it delivered to Severus and Tamara's room so they could gather together and talk about what Harry had learned from Esteban.

"It turns out that you aren't the first" he told Tam. "He's done this before, many times."

Severus' eyes narrowed into a glare.

"His brother said he's never had proof until now, but he's always suspected. He said he brings these women, always witches, either back to the club, or out to their parents' estate. They always have amnesia and he always introduces each one as his wife. He even uses the same ring. It started with a German girl seven years ago. He told the family that he'd married her in Germany and she didn't speak any Spanish or English so they could never ask her any questions. Over the years he's gotten more blatant about it, not even bothering to make up a story for the family, but since he's their father's favorite none of them will confront him."

"What happens to these women?" Hermione asked, horrified.

"I don't know. Esteban said he always gets tired of them and then disappears with his _wife_ only to reappear a few months later with another. He's agreed to testify to the Spanish wizarding government, and that should help us to win an extradition. Hopefully they'll be willing to help in the hunt for him. I'm going to owl Kingsley when we're done here."

"I want to find him, Potter" Severus said, his voice seething.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a nervous glance.

"No" Tamara spoke up. "Leave it to the Aurors."

"I should have protected you and I failed. I will not fail again. Calderon will not escape justice and he will not do this to another woman. He will not do this to another family."

"Severus, we need you. If you're rotting in a foreign prison you won't be there for us, for Sevarun and Sevina and I. That swine is not worth your life. I won't let him keep me away from my love again."

Severus slammed his fist down on the small wooden table they were gathered around; startling Hermione so much that she spilled some of her tea.

"You must have justice Tamara, and I _demand_ it" he said through his teeth.

"I trust Kingsley" she insisted. "And I trust _Harry_. You should too by now." She sighed. "I let this happen. I'm sure I know how he works now, because I know how he got through to me. He asked just the right questions and he got me talking. He got me talking about the things that everyone else wishes I could get over but I can't. He asked me to talk about it. He wanted to hear about Remus and Dora, and Sirius, and about you and I Sev. I loved that. I loved being able to talk and cry and not have anyone tell me that it wasn't healthy."

Severus looked incredibly ashamed, and she continued.

"No, don't look like that. It's not your fault. I haven't handled things properly even after all of these years. I have been partly absent for so long because I refused to let myself stop wallowing. You've been unfailingly patient even though I know it worries you. I should have sought out someone to talk to a long time ago, someone from outside of it all. You _told_ me that Severus, you said it many times. I wouldn't listen to you and when Calderon came on the scene he knew just what to use to get to me. I know you thought that I had some sort of interest in him, but I didn't. I liked being around him because he kept me talking about everything that I know I shouldn't talk about anymore. That's it. He pretended he cared, but all he was doing was… ugh."

Severus nodded. He understood now, and although it infuriated him further that the beast had used Tamara's most intimate and painful thoughts against her he couldn't help but be a bit relieved as well. She hadn't fallen for another wizard, in fact not even close.

"I had the occasion that morning to… gather some insight… into what his motivations were" he admitted, knowing that Tamara, and probably Harry and Hermione as well would know what he meant by that.

"I didn't have long enough to catch on that he might try to abduct you. I thought seduction was his goal, not kidnapping. I did gather however, that to him it is a game. He liked coming between you and I and he liked the challenge of it. From what you've said I think he knew all along that you would have never gone willingly and I think now that was the point. He wanted to dishonor you and humiliate me. I'd be willing to bet that the rest of the women he's taken were all happily married with families as well. I only hope they were returned safely, as we have no idea what he would have done with you if we hadn't found you."

"Of course we'll have to try to find out who they were, the others" Hermione said quietly. "If they weren't… returned… their families will want to know what happened to them."

Harry nodded. "Absolutely."

When they were alone, Severus found himself unsure of what to say. Tamara was clearly feeling terrible about all that had happened but she didn't seem as willing to allow him to comfort her as he had hoped she would be. When he pulled her close to him she went willingly, but was stiff as a board.

"I didn't protect you" he said quietly. "In the past I'd have been right at his heels as soon as I suspected him and now all I did was sit back and pout. I'm afraid I've gotten rather pathetic in my old age."

Tamara sighed. "No. You just aren't quite as paranoid as you used to be, and that's not a bad thing. You trusted my judgment. The shame of it is that my judgment proved to be so untrustworthy. Not your fault."

"Please don't keep me at a distance. I know you're very upset and I don't blame you at all but it's killing me that you don't want me to hold you."

She buried her face in his shoulder and mumbled "It's not that I don't want you to I just can't imagine why you'd _want _to. Not after what I let happen."

"Nonsense!" he snapped, insulted that she'd think him such a cad. "You were cursed, deceived, and violated. Certainly you can't imagine I'd hold that against you?"

Tamara shook her head, looking more and more miserable. "No, but I hold it against myself. Just… just give me some time Sev ok? I'm so sorry."

Neither of them managed to get any sleep that night. They both lay in silence, tormented with regret and uncertainty.


	4. Time Away

The next day they went before the Spanish Head Wizard himself. Harry gave a run-down of everything that Esteban had told him, and Tamara gave a statement about what had happened to her. They were told that Esteban would be brought in for questioning about his brother's activities and whereabouts.

"Señora Snape, I'm afraid I must ask you to remain here in the country for the time being. When the suspect is apprehended you will need to positively identify him, and then, you will need to be here to testify at his extradition hearing. I know this is likely very inconvenient for you…"

"_Inconvenient_?" Severus asked incredulously. "Are you out of your mind? My wife was _kidnapped_ and brought here against her will by a madman and _assaulted_. She has two children waiting for her back in the U.K. and classes to teach. After this ordeal, to ask her to delay her safe return to her _home_ is more than an _inconvenience_ it is an outrage!" 

The man looked apologetic, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to budge. "I am sorry, but if you want to proceed with the charges then it is the only way."

Tamara sighed. "Would I have to stay here until he is caught? Couldn't I just come back when you've got him?"

The man shrugged, and Tam noticed that he looked over at Harry, who was listening with irritated interest.

"You could" he admitted. "But I must advise you… the chances of actually being granted an extradition would be greatly reduced. Wizards here in Spain… we have a long history of being persecuted for what we are, and as a result, we are very careful to ensure the rights of our kind. There is a great burden of proof, and much mistrust…"

"Against other wizards?" asked Severus, his fury growing by the minute. "Our kind has been persecuted _everywhere_ by _muggles_ throughout history and that is why we now keep our worlds separate. I see no correlation between protecting magical citizens from persecution by muggles and protecting _criminals_ from _prosecution_ by a qualified panel of other wizards. My wife is a witch, and she is not _persecuting_ anyone. She is simply seeking the justice to which she is entitled!"

"Minister Shacklebolt has already pledge his involvement in this case" Harry explained. "He's said that he's willing to do whatever it takes to see that this is resolved, and I know for a fact that he'd vouch for…"

The other wizard held up a hand to stop him. "As I said, you can do as you like, but I have told you already what the outcome will most likely be. Your Minister is a good and honorable man, and he has proven himself very capable in his job, but I do not think he will be able to sway habits that have developed from centuries of suspicion. Did you know that there were wizards participating in the _Inquisición_? Some of them were trying to get revenge against other wizards and witches that they didn't like, or that they thought had wronged them somehow. Others did it because they were afraid. It is a common misconception that having a wand and knowing how to use it is protection from any non-magic individual. This is false. Under the right circumstances, unless one is willing to kill on a large scale… we can be rendered helpless. Until it has happened in your home you will not understand."

"I appreciate the history lesson" said Severus, "but I still don't see where something that happened with the _muggles_ so long ago has anything to do with my wife's present situation."

The man stared at him. "I am sorry."

"You can go home Sev" Tam said quietly. "I'll stay here for a while and wait to see if they can find him."

He shook his head in disbelief. "That is not amusing, Tamara."

"It wasn't meant to be. I mean it. I want you to go back to Hogwarts. Min's got two absent professors right now, and my class is just an elective of little consequence but yours is essential. The students need you there for the sake of their future careers. Potions class is required, and we both know that there are not many who are available to teach it that have any business doing so. Besides, I want you to be with the kids. I can't imagine what they're thinking right now."

"Minerva can easily send an owl to Professor Slughorn and under the circumstances I am sure he could be persuaded to return once more from his retirement to fill in for me while I'm away. The children have Minerva to keep them updated and they are quite safe. I will _not_ be letting you out of my sight again" he insisted.

Tam sighed again. "No. I want you to go back to Hogwarts. I know Horace would fill in for you but I see no need to ask him to. Go back to work, and go back to the children, and I will stay here and see this through. Honestly, Severus, I think it is for the best."

Frustrated, he pulled her aside, away from Harry, Hermione, and the Spanish wizard.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, feeling quite hurt that she would not want him to stay with her.

"I've been trying to think of how we can possibly move forward from this, and now I think that maybe this could be a blessing in disguise. I… I need some time to sort out what's happened and come to terms with it, and I think that in spite of what you say, you probably do too. I think that being apart for a little while is probably the best way for us to do that. I can't cope with this guilt when every time I look at you I hate myself."

Severus looked like someone had hit him with a shovel. "You told me last night that you weren't going to let the bastard keep us apart again."

She looked at the floor. "I know I did. It's not really him doing it though, is it?" She looked up again but wouldn't meet his eyes. "It's me. I have to do this. Besides, if it takes too long I'll just come home and take my chances. Obviously we don't know when or if he'll even be caught, and I don't plan on staying here forever."

Hermione and Harry were trying not to eavesdrop but both of them were nervous. However they may have felt about Severus Snape in the past, over the years since the end of the war he and his wife had become their friends. Family, even. It was disturbing to see them going through all of this.

"I've obviously never had the experience, but is that what it feels like watching your parents suddenly arguing?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

She smirked sadly. "A bit. I wish she'd stop trying to push him away. I know he doesn't always handle things the best but he really is trying. Now putting _countries_ between them doesn't seem very productive to me. I think she's trying to escape the problem."

"What should we do?"

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing. I don't think there's anything we _can_ do, but hope they sort it out. We aren't children saving the world anymore. We actually have to follow the rules of society now and mind our own business, I'm afraid."

Harry nodded. He knew she had a point.

"I thought I had _lost_ you and now you want me to leave you here?" Severus was pleading now, which was not something he was used to ever doing. "We hadn't spent a night apart since before we were married until that maniac took you away and now you want me to leave you behind? I can't do that. _Please_ do not ask me to do that!"

Tamara hated herself. He looked so desperate, and it broke her heart. She felt nauseous again, thinking of what she had allowed to take place. This was all her fault for being too trusting, and now she had to send her beloved away to keep from having to look at him and see her failure as his wife. Why had she let herself be sucked in by that evil man? For someone to talk to? It was so foolish, she knew now. She had enough friends for that. She had trustworthy old friends who she'd known for years and she had her Severus, who she still needed as much as she needed oxygen. Now, because she'd confided in someone else instead of him, she was forced to send him away from her. Honestly, the thought of watching him go made her very soul ache.

"I'm sorry Sweet. I have to ask you to do that, and you have to do it for me."

"He's got that look again" Hermione whispered to Harry. "That look he had on the train. If tragedy itself had a facial expression it would be that one."

Severus swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "As you wish" he said. "I will not impose myself on you if you do not desire to be in my presence."

Before Tamara could respond, Severus, probably breaking several international wizarding laws in the process, apparated right out of the office. Thankfully the Spanish Head Wizard had the decency not to press the issue. He cleared his throat, as Harry, Hermione, and Tam all stared at the empty space where Severus had been standing just a moment before.

"Ahem. Ah…" he looked very flustered. "Naturally we will provide you with accommodation while you are here in our country, Madam Snape."

"What about protection?" asked Harry, knowing that with Severus gone, there would have to be someone here to make sure Calderon didn't manage to get a hold of her again to eliminate his victim.

"Of course!" the man assured them. "You will be well protected. I do not want anyone to think that we do not take seriously the severity of what has happened to you. If I could make things run smoother I would, believe me. It is regrettable that it must be this way."

Hermione was watching Tamara. She could tell that her friend was not paying attention to anything that they were saying. She was still just staring at where Severus had been standing, looking lost.

She put an arm around Tam's shoulders. "He'll be all right" she whispered. "In fact, if you sent off an owl I'm sure he would come right back…"

"No" Tam insisted. "When you go back, ask Minerva to look after him for me please. She knows him."

Severus did not apparate directly back to Hogwarts. He had one important stop to make first. If he could not be there with Tamara himself, there was only one person he trusted to be cutthroat enough to make sure that she was really safe. Potter and Hermione would be returning to their families, and Severus wanted someone looking after Tamara who was not afraid to break some laws… or some bones… if need be.

After his errand, and the calling in of an old debt, he found himself still reluctant to return to the school. The thought of facing his children and having to tell them that he had not brought their mother home with him was not an appealing one. Also, there was bound to be talk. Minerva certainly could be trusted not to say a word to anyone on the matter, but with Tamara and Calderon disappearing at the same time, and then Severus returning alone… conclusions would be drawn. It was humiliating.

Normally Severus didn't give a damn what the general population thought of him. He'd given up on that in his teens when he'd learned that it was best not to put to much thought into it for the good of his sanity. He did however, care very much what they thought of his wife. The thought of anyone thinking she had run away from her family for another man made him sick to his stomach. His options would be to either go through the whole painful ordeal again explaining it to everyone, or to let them all talk and think what they wanted to think. He found both choices equally unappealing.

He supposed he would have to ask a representative to tell the awful story for him. Minerva was the obvious choice. That way, word would spread, and he wouldn't have to be the one to do the telling. He didn't think he could actually bare to have to recount it to anyone personally. Trying to come up with an honest but gentle explanation for Sevarun and Sevina was going to be hard enough. Leaving it all to gossip, that would not do, whether he preferred it or not. He would not allow his children to face the chatter and the questioning looks that would have come from that.

After a bit of procrastination and a stiff drink, Severus did in fact return to the school. He was tempted to sneak off to the dungeon and go to bed without facing anyone, but that wasn't the right choice, he knew.

"Oh, Severus! You're back! I've been in contact with Mr. Potter. He told me everything…" she hesitated. "And he said that I should probably be expecting you."

_Alone_ he thought to himself. _Save the pity, Minerva… _"Yes. I wanted to come and speak with you for a moment to ask you a favor before I go and find the children. Could you please explain the nature of what has taken place to the other staff? I really don't think I am up to it at this point, and I don't want there to be any more gossip than I'm sure there already has been."

The Headmistress nodded. "Yes, of course! I understand." She fidgeted a bit with the sleeve of her robes. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to call the children up here? I know this isn't easy for you. Perhaps I could at least be some support?"

He shook his head, but did smile slightly at her concern. It had never been easy for him to accept much compassion from anyone, but he was grateful for McGonagall's friendship over the years. He did know that he could trust her, at least.

"Thank you, but I think I should talk with them alone."

When Sevarun and Sevina arrived in their parents' dungeon rooms Severus suddenly wished he had taken Minerva up on her offer. This was dreadful. They looked so _frightened_.

"Where's mum?" Sevarun asked. "People are saying that she ran off with that Calderon, and that you went chasing after her."

Sevina simply stared at him in that quiet, attentive way of hers.

Severus sighed, and sat down on the leather sofa in front of the fire. He gestured for them to join him, and Sevina dropped into his lap. It wasn't an unusual thing for her to do, but for some reason, under the circumstances he found himself feeling a bit choked up by it. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Your mother is in Spain" he began. "She did not run off with anyone, so please forget that idea immediately. She was… abducted."

"It was that nasty teacher wasn't it?" Sevina asked. "The one I saw you talking to, who was in mum's classes?"

He nodded, and exchanged a glance with Sevarun. "Yes. It was. He apparently has done this sort of thing before with other witches. He puts a curse on them that causes them to temporarily forget who they really are, and he takes them away."

Sevarun's eyes widened. "Is she all right? Does she know who she is now? Did you find her?"

"Yes. I went to Spain with your Godfather Harry and Hermione Weasley. We found her rather quickly, and I was able to remove the curse with little trouble. Calderon fled, regrettably, without a confrontation." Shaking his head, under his breath he repeated "_Regrettably…_"

"Then why is she still in Spain?" Sevarun asked, looking frustrated.

"The Spanish wizarding government has certain policies for dealing with this sort of thing. She was asked to remain there so that when they locate her abductor she can identify him and get some charges leveled against him that will stick."

He knew what the next question would be. His children knew their parents very well.

"Why aren't you there with her?" It was, of course, Sevarun, who asked.

Severus had been thinking of how to answer that question since he'd left his wife's side back in Spain. He still hadn't managed to come up with a way that he liked.

"She asked me to come back here to be with the two of you" he said, finally.

Sevarun shook his head. "No. You should be there to protect her, and make sure she's all right. She's got to be pretty upset. We're fine here. Dad, you've got to go back."

Sevina nodded her agreement.

"Sevarun, I can't. She's… very upset, as you said, and she doesn't want me there."

Seeing the stricken look on his son's face he scrambled to think of a way to make it sound less dire.

"Just for now" he added. "I think she just needs a bit of time to herself to work it all out. I'll be in contact with her, don't worry."

"But what if he comes back looking for her?"

"Don't worry yourself, son. I've taken care of that."


	5. The Poshest of Shadows

_This is a very short update, and I apologize! I am pretty busy and absolutely exhausted, but I will add more to this soon, I promise!_

* * *

><p>It didn't take Tamara long to slip away from the lone bodyguard that she'd been given in Barcelona. He hadn't been terribly interested in looking after her anyway. She got the sense that most of the wizards she'd encountered here didn't believe that she'd really been taken against her will.<p>

Truthfully, she found herself almost hoping that Calderon would come after her. She was prepared for it, and would not allow herself to be cursed with her back turned again. This time she would have the chance to fight back.

Spending her second day wandering through the Gothic Quarter Tam became aware of footsteps walking in time with her own, behind her and to her left. At first she thought it was a coincidence, until she sensed a determination from whoever this person was. Her empathic ability was telling her that this person had a goal, and was hiding something. It made her nervous, and she slipped her hand inside her jacket to get to her wand. Before she could draw it and turn however, a hand grasped her shoulder and spun her around.

"Now, now, there is no need for wands my dear" he said, smiling at her teasingly. "Not among friends."

"He sent you to follow me didn't he?" she asked, trying her best to look annoyed. In truth, she was rather touched, as well as amused by Sev's choice of protection for her.

"Naturally" he confirmed. "However, I'm afraid I'm not the only one who is, at this point, following you. There is a wizard who has been tailing you most of the day. He ducked down that alley over there when he saw me reach for you. I've never seen him before today, but I would not be surprised if it is the fellow responsible for your present predicament. Terrific idea, by the way, trying to lure him out, but I think it would be best if we kept that idea our little secret. I don't think that Severus would approve."

Tam smirked. "No, Lucius, I don't think he would either." She studied the blonde wizard's face to try and get an idea of what he was thinking. She couldn't help but feel nervous that he would judge her for her present situation. "How did he seem to you? He wasn't happy that I sent him home."

Lucius shrugged. "Severus is temperamental at the best of times. You know that. If you're afraid he is angry, you needn't be. He'll get over it." He patted her arm. "Mostly he seemed worried. He actually thought that he had to remind me of his… favor… for Draco in order to get me to come. I told him that all he really had to do was ask. When I heard what had happened I was, of course, eager to help. I couldn't bear the idea of you so far away from home all alone with the threat of that degenerate looming over you."

She shook her head, but smiled. "Thank you Lucius. I have to admit, I do feel better now that I know you're here. Harry offered to stay but I didn't feel right keep him from his family and his work any longer." Feeling her inner Slytherin stirring she let her smile spread into a grin and added "Besides, you're not bound by the same sort of rules as he is."

He chuckled deviously. "No, I do not have the same _limitations_ as your auror friend. Severus gave me his blessing to _take care_ of this fellow if I found myself with the opportunity as long as I was careful to keep it quiet. I know he would do no less for my wife, if the roles were reversed. Your honor shall be restored and avenged, I promise you that."

"How do we lure him out though, now that he's seen you?" she wondered, frustrated.

"I am simply an old family friend on holiday. Our bumping into each other was complete coincidence. That is how we play it. If he dug around for information about Severus, as I'm sure he did, then he knows who I am." He smiled. "Besides, I've brought backup, and _he_ has not been seen."

"_He_? Did you bring…"

"Draco, yes. When he heard where I was going he insisted on coming along. He won't be spotted and he'll be watching for our _amigo_ to make another appearance. I have a plan."

Tam could hardly contain her excitement. She'd been feeling so awful; finding herself with a good chance at getting Calderon was a huge mood boost. Forget the High Wizard and his procedures… they could take care of the bastard Slytherin style.

"Lucius..."

"Yes?"

"I don't want him killed. It isn't necessary. I have a better idea."

Severus' first day back in classes seemed to drag on endlessly. He was distracted and completely frustrated, and it was becoming difficult to focus. The students he taught during the first half of the day bore the brunt of his bad mood. Those lucky enough not to have to face him until the second half were simply assigned an essay and ignored so that he could do his brooding in peace.

Sevarun was angry with him, he knew. He hadn't come right out and said so, but he didn't have to. Severus could recognize the signs. He honestly couldn't blame the boy, as he was pretty angry with himself, as well. He'd failed their family first by allowing Tamara to be taken away, and then again by not being able to help her come to terms with what had happened to her. If he could have been what she needed him to be she never would have sent him away, he was sure. All he could do for her now was sit here feeling useless and wait for owls from Lucius.

Sevina tried to be supportive, which made him feel guilty. This was not something she should have to be going through so soon into her first year at school. As her head of house he wanted to tell her that she was not allowed to lurk around outside his office between classes or come to his rooms after dinner, but as her father he hated to send her away.

After so many years of not having to sleep without his wife, he was finding that difficult as well. Even during the recent days of being annoyed and sleeping on the sofa, she had still been only a room away. The one night he'd spent wondering if she'd left with Calderon willingly or not had been hell, and he hadn't slept a wink. Trying to lay down now without her was not quite as torturous, since he knew that Lucius and Draco were keeping an eye on her, but the loneliness was hard to take.

"I slept alone for more than half my life and never knew what I was missing" he mumbled aloud to himself. "Now it's a problem." He rolled his eyes, irritated at his own weakness.

After a half hour or so of trying to rest in the bed he'd shared with Tamara he finally gave up and relocated to the couch with a bottle of firewhiskey. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of her. What was she doing? Was Lucius keeping her safe? Was she missing him, or did the thought of him still disgust her because of what Calderon had done?

He had to admit, albeit only to himself, that the thought of his beloved being touched intimately by Calderon made him physically ill. He did not blame her, as he knew that she'd been cursed and lied to. In spite of that, he was having a very hard time getting the thought out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he was tortured with imaginings of the swine making love to his precious wife. It was hell.

Severus had never expected to find love. It had not been something that he ever thought would be a part of his life. For that reason, he had tried very hard never to take his relationship with Tamara for granted. In spite of the fact that he had, up until recently, thought he was doing quite well with that, it appeared he hadn't been quite vigilant enough. He wasn't really sure what had happened to him. After all those years of solitude, and keeping constant control of his emotions, when had he lost his grip? After all those years of trusting no one and carefully honing his instincts, where had he lost his edge?

Would the disturbing thoughts ever leave him? Would Tamara ever be able to make love to him as she had before, or would she too be plagued with the memory of Calderon forever? Could they ever go back to the way they had been?

"I've gotten old" he muttered forlornly to the empty glass in his hand, just before he filled it again. "Gotten old and too spoiled by love."


	6. In The Garden

Tam looked around, confused. She was standing in her garden at home in Peebles. It was dark, except for the few enchanted light globes that Severus had put in to illuminate the stone path. Normally when she came out here to sit it was a full moon, and she would rest on the bench to speak out loud to Remus, wherever he was now. It was her monthly ritual.

The ghostly glow of the globes was the only light tonight, as the moon was not full, and what there was of it was hiding behind the clouds. There was no breeze, and all was still.

"Such a pleasant garden you have here" said a voice from behind her.

Tamara's eyes widened and she spun around. "I'm dreaming" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm really asleep, still in Spain, aren't I?"

Remus smiled, and nodded. "Yes, for the most part. A bit of you is here, with me, though, and I think we need to talk."

Tam flopped onto the bench next to him and threw her arms around his neck. "After all these years, when I've missed you so much for so long, now we need to talk?"

He nodded again as he hugged her back. "I'm afraid so. For all these years you have been tended very well by Severus, and therefore I could get on with my afterlife without worrying about you. Now that you have rather cruelly chucked him out of your life, however, I thought it was time I stepped in as a voice of reason."

"I didn't chuck him out of my life. I just… I can't face him right now. Not until…" She shook her head. "It's a long story."

He grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back so he could look her in the eye. "Don't you think that I've been watching?"

"Have you?" she wiped some of her tears away with her hand. "I always wondered."

Remus grinned. "Of course. I love this garden, by the way, and I enjoy our talks out here. I apologize that they are so one-sided, but I do listen. We all do."

"That's nice to know" she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Dora likes to check in on you and the children when you are sleeping, and Sirius always comes round at Christmas to hear you sing." He grinned at her. "Oh, and Fred is very glad that you've kept in touch with his family. He worries about his mum, and George, particularly."

Tam laughed, the weight on her heart so much lighter.

"The point is" he continued. "We are not so far gone, and you don't need to despair so. In fact, right now, I think if you should be missing anyone it should be…"

"Severus."

"Yes. He's suffering terribly."

Tam sighed. "I know, and it is entirely my fault. I made such a huge mistake, and now I don't know if we can ever be the same. I do miss him Remus. I miss him, and I miss my children. I just can't bear to face them after what I've done."

"Oh rubbish" he scolded. "You always look for the best in people. It is one of your best qualities. Your present companions are proof of that. So many would not be able to see past their mistakes and misdeeds, but you trust them with your life. You befriended me with no hesitation in spite of what I was. Sirius told me that when you met him he was filthy and smelled like a dead troll yet still you rushed to hug him without batting an eye. Then of course, there is your husband, whose prickly exterior kept most from getting too close, but not you. Not our Tamara. I often wonder now if we shouldn't have just sent you after Voldemort. I wouldn't put it past you to have befriended and reformed him and saved us all a lot of trouble."

She snorted. "Even I have my limits."

"No, I suppose not even you could have gotten through to that monster. Regardless, I don't want you to blame yourself anymore. Your family doesn't blame you, and neither does Severus. In fact he is currently very busy blaming himself, and wallowing rather miserably in a sea of self-loathing."

Tam groaned. "Oh Merlin... I don't want him to do that. Why does he do that?"

"Because he loves you, and he holds himself to very high standards, as you know. I understand what you are doing in Barcelona, and I agree that you must see it through. Make sure that degenerate doesn't hurt anyone else. In the meantime though, send him an owl, would you? If ever a pair of people needed each other, it was the two of you. Don't let this tear you apart."

Tam nodded. "You're right, as usual. I will. Thank you Remus." She smiled. "Teddy's grown up brilliantly. Severus and I have always been grateful for his influence on Sevarun. He's a wonderful young man. I love having him in class."

Remus grinned again. "I know. We're very proud. He's everything we ever hoped he would be. I'm glad our children are growing up together Tam. It makes me very happy."

"Me too. Remus, will I see you again?"

"Of course you will. I promised you that, didn't I? Although this time, let's hope you don't have need of me until you're ready to join me for good."

Tamara opened her eyes to see Draco sitting in a chair not far from the bed she was laying in. He was watching her with apparent concern.

"Are you all right? You were talking in your sleep."

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Where's your dad?"

He tilted his head towards the door that led to the sitting room just as Tam heard a light snore from the direction of the sofa.

"Lucius even snores with refinement. Bless him" she giggled.

Draco smirked. "It's my turn to keep watch. We don't exactly trust the one outside."

She shrugged. "He means well. I'm not sure he understands what he's here for though. I haven't been taken very seriously. The majority of the people I've met here have been wonderful, but I don't think these government guys believe me." She looked hard at him, and studied his face. "You miss your family, don't you?"

Draco nodded. "I've gotten rather used to being a homebody. It took some getting used to, but I quite like it now. It's all right though. If this had happened to Astoria… Let's just say I'm glad to help."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I'm up for anything we can possibly do to catch that pig and get this whole mess over with quickly." Having a sudden silly thought, she giggled again. "If he isn't tempted enough by me we could always dress your father up in some of my clothes and put some makeup on him. With that hair of his and his pretty eyes he is quite stunning."

"I heard that" came a drowsy grumble from the other room.

Draco snickered. "That's a thought" he laughed. "If we did that we'd have to owl Professor Snape first."

Grinning, Tam nodded. "You're right. He'd never forgive me if I let him miss it."

"I am _not_ dressing up as a _witch_" insisted Lucius, appearing in the doorway. "I do care a great deal for you my dear, but I do have to draw the line somewhere. Draco, go and get some rest. I'll take this shift."

Giving Tam a smirk, the younger Malfoy vacated his chair and headed out into the sitting room.

"Speaking of Severus" Lucius spoke up; as he sat down in the spot his son had just left. "I received another owl from him today. He's worried sick. I'm running out of excuses to make as to why he hasn't heard from you."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to communicate with my husband for me. It's really quite pathetic of me, I realize. I'm going to write him in the morning. I've been really horrible to him. He deserves better than this."

"Nonsense. You've had quite a trauma. He knows that."

"Well, trauma or no, I think it's time I pulled myself together. I also think we should step up our efforts to lure in Calderon. I don't want to keep you and Draco away from home any longer than is absolutely necessary… and I know that I can't keep putting off dealing with my own family either."

Lucius leaned his head back against the wall. "Hmm. Yes. Well, if you were willing to risk it… I do have an idea."

Severus re-read the letter once again, trying not let himself get choked up. It was such a relief to finally have heard from Tamara herself, rather than getting any more of Lucius' excuses for her silence. She had told him that she was very sorry, and promised that as soon as she felt confident that Calderon was not a danger to anyone else, she would return so that they could talk properly. She said that she loved him, and missed him very much, and she told him that he had better stop blaming himself for her situation because it was not his fault. One line did worry him a bit. She said Remus had told her that he was suffering, and Severus did not understand that at all. He made a mental note to ask Lucius to make sure she was keeping a nice firm grip on reality.

Sevarun shoved open the door to his father's office and, followed closely by Sevina, dashed inside. "Dad, we've got owls from mum!"

Severus smiled. "Really? So have I. She must be feeling a bit better. I told you we'd hear from her in time. Are you willing to share, or is it none of my business?"

"She just said that Spain is really nice, but she misses us, and wants to come home soon" Sevarun explained, grinning.

"She also said that we should be looking after you for her" Sevina added, quietly smirking.

"I can't say that I am surprised, but all I want you two to be looking after at the moment is each other and your grades. I'm perfectly capable of seeing to myself, I assure you."

In truth, he was so relieved that things seemed to be looking up, he felt like saying sod diplomacy, and apparating back to his wife's side immediately. What stopped him was the idea of leaving the children yet again, and the lingering fear that Tamara might panic and send him away once more. That, he really didn't think he could stand.

When he'd managed to convince Sevarun and Sevina to get back to the Slytherin dormitories he took out some parchment to write back. He sat for a long time with his quill poised above the paper, unsure of what to say. He _wanted _to gush to her his gratitude for her finally writing him, to declare his undying love, and beg her to let him come back to Spain. A combination of pride and insecurity eliminated that as an option, however.

He was still struggling with what to write when another owl arrived.

_Severus, _

_ I was having a discussion with your wife the other day when she mentioned to me a particular piece of jewelry that you had given her as a gift many years ago. As it seems our target is unwilling to make any further appearances here, I was thinking it may be wise to give him a bit more incentive. If you could be so good as to locate that piece of jewelry and send it along to me, I believe I may be able to get us closer to our ultimate goal of ridding the world of that lecherous vermin, and reuniting you with your dear Tamara. Once you've sent the item, all I ask you to do is muster up a bit more patience, and await the signal. _

_ Trust me,_

_ Lucius_

Severus stared at the letter. Naturally, he knew exactly what gift Lucius was referring to, and he did in fact know exactly where it was. Ironically, he had been thinking a lot about that particular item lately. If Tamara had been wearing it when Calderon had cursed her, the protective charm likely would have prevented the spell from affecting her, as well as alerting Severus to the fact that she was in danger. It had saved her once before, causing the curse thrown at Remus Lupin by a death eater in Diagon Alley to throw her into a building, rather than inflicting the potentially fatal damage it had been intended to. After that incident Severus had, without telling her, added an additional enchantment that would let him know whenever the necklace was hit by a curse, as well. He never wanted to need to be fetched by a third party again in the event that Tamara was injured.

If she'd had her necklace on the day she'd been taken, this whole mess could have been avoided. Unfortunately, in the years after the war, she didn't wear it as faithfully anymore, not seeing the need. Instead, she kept it hanging on their bedpost, explaining that while at school she didn't want to show favoritism towards Slytherin house any more than what was already implied.

Severus knew that this request meant Lucius was planning to up the stakes. He wasn't stupid. Even though Malfoy hadn't come out and said so, he was aware that between the two of them, he and Tamara had certainly been trying to lure Calderon in by making her appear vulnerable. Apparently it wasn't working, and Lucius was ready to take a more drastic course of action. More risk to Tamara's safety did not sit well with him. On the other side of the argument however, was the fact that by involving his wife's charmed Slytherin crest, he himself would be a large part of her protection once more. He trusted Lucius more than he trusted most people, though admittedly not as much as he trusted Potter or Minerva, and his knowledge of just how vicious he could be when necessary had been a comfort during this nerve-wracking time. That didn't change the fact that he would much rather be looking after Tamara himself. Also, getting this over with and getting her back here with him was a very tempting prospect.

With a sigh, he stood up and went to retrieve the necklace. As he gently removed it from its place on the bedpost he smiled, remembering the night he'd given it to her. It had been her second year teaching at Hogwarts, the year Lupin had the Defense job. He'd been struggling then with what exactly to do about the unwelcome affect the young Performing Arts teacher had on him, and he'd been horribly jealous of her friendship with Remus. What had started out as a little trinket bought on a whim, had shortly after become a means of protecting her from the perceived threat of Azkaban escapee Sirius Black.

She had loved the present, and he was rewarded by the privilege of spending the night in a chair with her snuggled up in his lap. The memory made his chest tighten and his eyes water a bit. What he wouldn't give to have her here cuddled up with him now, uncomfortable damn chair or not!

The letter Lucius received from Severus in reply contained the item he'd requested along with one simple sentence.

_This had better work_.

Smiling, Lucius turned to his son. "Draco, we're taking her to Scotland."


	7. Pearls Before Swine

_This one's a longer one than I've done in a while, and I'm pretty pleased with it. I think finally getting to meet the great Mr. Rickman himself was an inspiration! I've been giddy for days! I hope you like it. There will be more to come soon. I'd love to hear from you folks who are still reading!_

* * *

><p>Stepping back inside her own home gave Tamara a strange mix of emotions. It was wonderful to be back in her favorite place, of course, but being there without her husband and children felt somehow very wrong.<p>

Lucius had a hunch, and Tam had decided that she trusted his instincts. He believed that Calderon wouldn't risk coming after her in Barcelona because there was too much heat on him there. The wizards who were supposed to be protecting her hadn't been very vigilant, but Lucius knew that their quarry had spotted him at least once, and apparently the possibility of a former death eater for a bodyguard had put him off. So, Tam had thanked the Spanish Head Wizard and informed him of her decision to return home. Lucius was hoping that Calderon was still watching, and would take the bait.

When he'd handed her the Slytherin crest she had been completely shocked. As far as she knew it should have still been hanging on her bed at Hogwarts, not in the possession of Mr. Malfoy. This meant Severus must have sent it to him, and it also meant that Severus was now involved in their plan. It was a comforting thought, although a little bit frightening as well. He hadn't replied to her owl, and she wasn't sure what that meant.

Now, she was inside her house, alone. Lucius and Draco said they wouldn't be far away, but in order for this to work she would have to appear completely unprotected. The way Lucius saw it, if Calderon really wanted to finish what he had started, the added bonus of being able to dispatch Tam inside the house she shared with Severus would be too much temptation for him to pass up. Severus was the one who had ruined his plans, and sent him on the run. Severus was the one who had beaten him in his game, and if Lucius was judging him correctly, he would not be willing to give up on having the last word.

"You think he wants to kill me?" she had asked.

Lucius didn't hesitate. "I would, in his position. I would also make sure it was messy, right there for Severus to find."

Not often these days, but every now and then, Lucius made it easier to remember the venomous serpent that lurked under that pretty blonde hair of his.

"I want you to promise me that you will not hesitate to use that" he had said, pointing to her necklace. "He's waiting for the signal, and although I do believe you can defend yourself when your back isn't turned, he'd kill me if anything happened to you."

"Not literally…" she argued.

"I wouldn't be so sure." After giving her a kiss on the hand, Lucius had left. Where in the hell Draco had gotten off to, Tam didn't know. That was probably part of the plan.

Sitting in the lounge by herself was strange. The place was eerily quiet. "I should be sitting here sipping tea with Severus, talking about the day" she whispered. "Not all alone waiting for some creep to come try to kill me."

After a while, she decided to go on upstairs. It was getting dark, and she hadn't discussed with Lucius what she was supposed to do at night. Obviously, to go to sleep would be very stupid, under the circumstances. The house had strong protective charms, but she had removed most of them herself upon her return, at Malfoy's urging. The point was to make it as easy as possible for Calderon to get in, should he try.

Tam opened up her bedroom cupboard and pulled out a wooden box. She sat down on the bed and set it down in front of her. Inside the box was her collection of old photos, and little reminders of the past. The dried remnants of her wedding bouquet were in there, along with a few of the children's baby clothes and toys. There were old letters from Remus and Dora, many of them from the time she'd spent in America right after Albus Dumbledore's death. There were a few old letters from Severus as well, from the summer that Peter Pettigrew had been occupying his house, preventing Tam from visiting. Tam smiled when she picked up an official letter from Dumbledore himself, informing her that she was hired as Performing Arts teacher at Hogwarts.

"I'm such a packrat" she mumbled, shaking her head.

There was a picture of Sirius and Remus by the Grimmauld Place Christmas tree, and one of Tam and Dora laughing, obviously drunk, at Tam's old London apartment. There was Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, sitting together after an Order meeting, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting by the drawing room fire. Tam laughed out loud when she noticed a picture of the Weasley twins, mugging for her camera, the summer they'd spent in Sirius' house. Arthur could be seen in the background smiling and shaking his head.

The picture she was looking for was one of her very favorites, and it didn't take her long to find it. It was Severus, in his favorite chair at Spinner's End, surrounded by all of his books. She'd caught him by surprise, otherwise he never would have allowed her to photograph him, and the irritated look on his face made her giggle. She'd taken that one during the first summer visit she'd ever made to his house.

"I loved you even then, but I was too afraid to tell you so" she sighed. She was startled by the sudden sounding of the wind chimes that hung above their bed, and let out a little yelp. Once she realized what it was though, she grinned, her eyes filling with tears. Those were one of the two sets of chimes she'd given Severus for his birthday the year they met. The other set, the set that was magically connected to this one, was in her classroom at Hogwarts. This meant that Severus was there, and had apparently been thinking about her as well, sounding the chimes to let her know.

With a flick of her wand she sent a return jingle. "Oh how I miss you!" she said out loud, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"I wonder then, why you are not with him?" came a voice from the doorway, and at the same time Tam felt herself hit by a blast of warm air, her charmed pendant vibrating against her chest.

She drew her wand and fired a curse at the doorway, but her target had moved back behind the door, and the curse missed him, blasting a chunk out of the door jam instead. Apparently realizing that his attempt to immobilize her had failed, he grabbed a vase off the hall table and threw it at her.

She didn't expect such a tactic, and the vase hit her right in the head, where it shattered. The pain was immense, and her vision went blurry. Clutching her head, and feeling slippery wetness that had to be blood, she rolled off of the bed and took cover on the floor. It turned out to be a mistake.

Suddenly the dark green bedspread flew up off of the mattress and wrapped itself around her, pinning her arms to her sides, and pushing her into the floor. A moment later, a hand reached under it and snatched her wand. She heard it hit the hardwood somewhere across the room.

"Fucking cheat!" she yelled, struggling to free her arms enough to raise a hand to her pendant, to no avail.

Calderon laughed. "Certainly" he agreed, using magic to lift the tightly wrapped bedspread, with Tamara still inside it, back up onto the bed. It unwrapped itself from her face, still holding the rest of her body still.

"Well, well" he chuckled. "We meet again at last. I was beginning to lose interest, I admit, when your blonde lover would not leave your side."

Mistaking Tam's incredulous look for confusion he nodded. "Oh yes, I knew he was still there. I am not stupid. I must say, you did not behave at all as I suspected. I thought you would go back to Hogwarts with your husband, but no! You sent him away, and took up with his friend. That was disappointing. I had thought you so much more honorable than that. If I'd known the truth, I never would have chosen you. I don't like whores."

Lucius her lover? That was rich. If she lived she'd have to tell Severus about that one.

"Go fuck yourself" she spat, glaring defiantly.

"That is not very ladylike, is it? I thought you had better manners." Pacing the floor at the foot of the bed, he shook his head. "I never should have let you get on that stage. I should have known he would be too stubborn not to come after you. I thought you had set things up perfectly with that little note, and once I added your wedding ring to it, he'd think you'd chosen me. It should have worked, with a man as insecure as he is. That haughty sneer of his never fooled me. He lives waiting for the next rejection. Someone must have suggested that he make sure."

Hearing him talk about Severus that way, especially since she knew he was right, made her blood boil. "He's a thousand times the wizard you are!"

Calderon smirked. "That, I'm afraid, doesn't count for much at this point. The next time he sees you it will be in pieces."

Lucius had been right. He wanted to kill her to punish Severus. That was how he intended to win this deranged pissing match. Speaking of Severus… _What the hell am I going to do if I can't squeeze my crest_?

"Why do you do it?" she asked, genuinely wanting to know, as well as desiring to stall her captor a bit longer while she formulated a plan.

"Why do I do what?" he asked, mocking her.

"Destroy women. Tear apart families. Rape and hurt people."

"Rape? I don't remember you putting up any fight. In fact, you seemed to be quite enjoying yourself."

Tam laughed at him. "Ha! You told me that you were my husband, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I'm sure I wasn't the first woman to fake it with you. I knew that somewhere there was a black-haired man, and it was him I thought of most, in spite of your nasty little curse. You couldn't even win by cheating, not really. Not with me!"

His face darkened, all traces of amusement disappearing. She had struck a nerve.

"If he is really so special to you, how do you explain having Malfoy in your bedroom in Barcelona? I know who that was. He was one of Lord Voldemort's top death eaters, and was not, I am sure, a spy for the opposition like your Severus."

Tam wasn't sure whether she should tell him that Lucius was just a friend, or if she should play along with his mistaken beliefs. Obviously he hadn't been aware of Draco's presence at all. She decided to sidestep the issue. "People change" she said. "Lucius discovered the error of his ways, although admittedly a bit late in the game."

"Lucius?" he taunted. "What would poor Señor Snape have to say if he knew about you and his friend Lucius? I will have to make sure I find a way to let him know. Maybe then he will thank me for killing you. Who knows eh?"

At a loss on how to respond, Tamara simply stared at him. She was no closer to coming up with a way out of this, and the thought of Severus discovering her grisly remains here in their bedroom was becoming a more and more likely possibility. What would the children do, with her murdered, and their father likely driven mad with grief? There had to be a solution.

"I had a lot of time to think about it, when I was hiding" he explained. "And I know just what I want to do with you. Most of my _wives_ I dealt with compassionately, after I was through with them. I would dispatch them painlessly and transfigure the bodies. Their families simply thought they had run away with another man, and were never any the wiser. It is, you know, my very favorite hobby, collecting my jewels."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of small gems. The stones were differing shades of yellow, brown, and red. Two of them were black. Tam felt sick as realization hit her.

"You'll notice I have a preference for blondes" he laughed, holding the gems close to her face. "Aren't they beautiful? These are my favorites that I keep with me. They are the ones I kept alive the longest, and brought home with me to my father's house. Most of the rest I have put on the garden wall behind my family home. It sparkles in the sunshine, and I remember my beauties."

"You are one sick son of a bitch" she muttered, amazed at the depravity of this person she had once believed to be a friend.

He giggled like a naughty child. "Thank you! In truth, however, you should probably reserve your official assessment of my character for a bit longer. You can make your final judgment when I am finished here, for then you'll know just how much I can do."

"Why me?" she asked quickly, desperate to keep him talking.

"That should be obvious!" he laughed. "I was traveling in Britain, and I heard someone talking about the old death eater who was coming out of retirement to teach at Hogwarts again. The infamous Severus Snape. There is still some public debate on whether or not he was really working against Voldemort or for him, and that interested me. When I heard the touching love story of how his pretty young colleague had supposedly rescued him from death, I knew you would make the perfect new addition to my collection. It worked to my advantage that I am an artist, giving me a way in. You made the rest so very easy, spilling your guts to me the way you did! When I found out that your man had really outsmarted Voldemort after all, I wanted you even more. If I could get one over on the one who fooled the darkest wizard of them all… well, that's quite a… oh, what is it? A feather in the cap?"

_It figures_ she thought. _Voldemort's still causing trouble, indirectly, even after all this time_. _If he kills me, I hope Sev never figures out why_.

"Congratulations" she said dryly. "It seems you've done it."

He grinned. "Thank you. I'm afraid I'll have to take your head first" he told her, as if he were simply informing someone that it was supposed to rain, or something. "You see, I need that part to make my next gem. The rest, I think, we will spread around up here for our friend Severus. A little personalized artwork, from me to him."

There was a loud pop from the doorway, and Calderon spun around. It was Lucius, and the two men fired curses at each other. In the instant that her captor's wand was off of her, Tamara could finally wiggle free of the blanket. Everything happened so fast she didn't have time to process it, but the bedroom window exploded in a cloud of black smoke, which encircled Tamara and whisked her off of the bed and back onto the floor. Before she knew it, she found herself wrapped in a pair of strong familiar arms.

Draco had appeared behind his father, and between them they had managed to knock Calderon unconscious with a set of stunning spells.

Breathing heavy, Draco commented "He won't be waking for a while."

"If he does at all" Lucius added, smirking.

Severus stood up, pulling Tamara with him. "I hope he does. I have some unfinished business to discuss with him."

Tam twirled around so she could throw her arms around him. There was so much that she wanted to say, but all she could do was sob into his chest. Feeling him against her and taking in his familiar, comforting scent was completely overwhelming. _Never, never again_ she thought. _I will never let go of you ever again_!

To her relief, he squeezed her tight buried his face in her hair.

Lucius and Draco exchanged smug smiles, and then Lucius gave a disgusted snort as he extended his foot to kick the wand out of their unconscious opponent's hand. "Severus, what would you like us to do with the _scum_ until it wakes up?"

Lifting his face out of his wife's hair, he replied "If you would be so kind as to take it to the shed, I would be most appreciative."

"Certainly" Lucius agreed, lifting the prone body with magic and floating it out into the hall. He and Draco followed, and a few seconds later Tam heard a series of loud thuds that she knew meant they'd tossed the bastard down the stairs.

"Whoops!" called Lucius. "That was terribly clumsy of me."

Tam couldn't help but snicker, the Slytherin in her feeling a nasty surge of pride that she knew she'd never admit to any of her Gryffindor friends.

Looking up at Severus and seeing his pleased smirk made her laugh out loud, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"How did you know?" she asked him. "I didn't get to use my necklace."

He shrugged, trying to look innocent, and she knew he was teasing her so she gave him a swat on the arm.

"I added an enchantment one night while you were asleep, many years ago that I never told you about. After that incident with Tonks and Lupin in Diagon Alley I decided that I would never again be the last to know if you were attacked."

Tamara shook her head in awe. "I might have known" she sighed. "Sneaky bugger! I'm definitely glad you did it. He was planning to paint the walls with me, I think."

Tam felt him shudder in her arms, and felt sorry for saying it.

"He will regret the idea, believe me" he said menacingly. The cold hatred in his voice gave her the chills.

"Don't kill him Severus."

He looked into her eyes, questioningly.

"Not that he doesn't deserve it" she explained. "He certainly does. Only because you are not a killer, and I don't want you be one. You were forced once to end the life of a friend, and it nearly destroyed you. I don't want you to ever have to kill again, even if it is a degenerate like Calderon."

The look in his eyes softened and he smiled at her, gently brushing her hair away from her face. "As you wish" he whispered. "I will simply have a word with him, man to man, and make sure he can't ever hurt anyone again. Is that satisfactory?"

She nodded and put her face back against his chest. "I am so sorry my love" she said. "I made so many mistakes, but I promise I will never hurt you again. Please forgive me, because I never want to be without you again for as long as I live."

Severus felt like his heart might burst right out of his chest. He knew he should say something, but the right words wouldn't come. "You will never be without me again" he choked. He would have killed for her, and he would have died for her. He knew that, but he didn't think she'd want to hear him say it, so he kept the thought to himself.

When they went downstairs they found Lucius and Draco waiting for them in the kitchen. Severus shot Lucius a look, and Malfoy senior turned to his son.

"Draco, perhaps you could help Madam Snape prepare us some tea? Severus and I have some business to take care of outside."

Tam immediately went to the cupboard for the teapot, trying to subdue the queasy feeling that had come over her. She knew that Severus would keep his word, but the thought of him dealing any further with Calderon at all made her sick.

When Severus and Lucius left the room, she turned to Draco with more tears in her eyes. He surprised her with a slightly awkward hug. "Don't worry. They'll take care of it."

She nodded. "I know." They would have to revive him if Severus intended to speak to him, and she was sure her husband would not pass up the chance to tell him off, even if he wouldn't remember any of it later when they permanently erased his memory. There was really no other option than obliviate, if they were going to leave him alive. Tam wondered if she had made the right choice, asking Severus not to kill him. Even without his memories, would the bloodlust remain? The man was clearly deranged, and a serial killer of women. Would the tendency vanish with the memories, or were they so ingrained into him that they would be releasing a dangerous lunatic back out into the world to kill again?

"He killed them all and turned their heads into gemstones" she told Draco. "That's what he wanted to do to me."

Draco made a face. "Psychotic" he muttered. "Well, he won't be doing any more of that."

"I hope you're right. I asked Severus not to kill him, but I'm thinking that may have been a mistake."

Her young friend stared hard at her for a few seconds, and she could tell he was debating about telling her something.

"Father said you wanted him obliviated rather than killed."

She nodded.

"He said he thought that was a fine idea, because what good are memories to swine?"

Tam's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as the meaning of his words became clear. She ran into the utility room and flung open the door just in time to see a large brown hog go running past the light globes in the garden and off of the property. Severus and Lucius were standing by the rose bushes, and when Severus' eyes met hers he looked nervous. Lucius however, was positively beaming with glee.

"All taken care of, my dear!" he called cheerfully.

Hearing Draco snickering behind her was what finally set her off, and Tam collapsed to the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter.

When she finally recovered enough to get up, she wiped her eyes on her sleeves and found her husband staring at her, obviously biting his lips to avoid laughing himself.

"It wasn't me" he said, his black eyes glittering with amusement, and she thought, relief.

"No" agreed Lucius. "Transfiguration was never your specialty. I was quite happy to handle it myself. It was no trouble at all, and I do believe we can now put all this behind us with no further worries about Señor Calderon."

After thanking the Malfoys for their help and bidding them farewell, Tamara and Severus went into the lounge to spend a few more moments alone together before returning to Hogwarts.

"I have a few questions" she said, snuggled up comfortably in his lap on the sofa.

"Obviously" he replied, the amusement sounding in his voice.

"How did you all arrive at the same time? Lucius said he and Draco wouldn't be far, but how did you let them know when to get here?"

"Lucius was in the shed, and Draco was waiting in your classroom with me. He fetched his father on his way in."

Tam smiled. "Brilliant." There was still something troubling her, however. "All those women he killed… their families will never know what became of them."

Severus sighed. "No. I'm afraid not. At least we know he'll never hurt another."

"What did you say to him?"

He hesitated for a moment, and she thought he might not answer. Finally he said "I told him that he had made many mistakes, but the biggest was thinking that he could take away what was _mine_. I obliviated him and then before I knew what he was going to do, Lucius turned him into a pig and opened up the shed door. I was afraid you'd be angry."

Remembering the running hog, Tam giggled. "No. I think it was perfect. I really can't help but like Lucius. He has a delightfully twisted sense of humor and if you want someone _dealt with_ he really is an _artiste_."


	8. Reconnect

_This is a short update that has taken me forever to write because I've been so busy lately! I am working on more though. There are some big things coming for these two._

* * *

><p>As expected, Sevarun and Sevina were ecstatic to see their mother again, and relieved to see that their parents arrived back at Hogwarts together. Tamara had never been away from them for more than a day since they were born, and she felt a huge amount of guilt for worrying them so.<p>

"Mum, are you all right?" Sevarun asked, still looking concerned, in spite of his excitement. He looked very much like his father when he furrowed his brow, and it made Tam smile.

"I'm fine. All's well that ends well, as Professor Dumbledore told me once. I'm back to stay."

Sevina was studying her mother's face with those sharp black eyes of hers, and it made Tamara a bit uncomfortable. As far as she knew, Severus had never attempted to teach their children legilimency, and for that she was glad. If they were to find out exactly what had happened to her, she wasn't sure she could live with it.

After another hug, Tam, although she felt horrible for doing it, told the kids that she was tired, and needed to get some rest. Reluctantly, they went to bed.

Severus was very quiet, and Tam knew that he was observing her, waiting to see how she would react to being back at Hogwarts with him. She was grateful for his patience, but like Sevina, he was making her feel awkward with his silent gaze.

"This is awful" she sighed, finally unable to contain it anymore.

Severus looked at her as if she had slapped him. "I'm sorry" he said quietly.

She shook her head, feeling even worse. "No, no… I don't mean that it's awful to be back. I know that's what you're thinking. I'm thrilled to be back. I hated being away from you…" That was just the trouble though, as much as she had hated being away from him, it had been her decision to send him away from her in Spain.

He said nothing, and avoided her eyes.

"I know I sent you away, and I know I hurt you. I'm sorry Severus. I meant it earlier when I said I never want to be away from you again. I just still feel like such a failure that having everyone tip-toeing around me is unnerving. That's all."

Severus nodded, and to her relief, smiled at her. "I see. I shall have a word with the children, and I will personally refrain from doing anymore tip-toeing. You have my word."

She grinned. "Thank you. That's all I need." She climbed into his lap and added "Well, that, and for you to put your arms around me and promise that you'll never let go."

The first full day back was a bit rough. There was more awkwardness in store for Tamara, as naturally rumors had been traveling amongst the students and other staff. Minerva had informed the rest of the teachers of what had happened, but of course they were still all wondering what it would mean for Tam and Severus' future.

When it came to the students, Tamara decided her best bet was to simply be honest with them. In the first few minutes of each class she cut right to the chase.

"I know you've all been wondering where I've been and what's been going on. I also know there have been some pretty wild stories going around. This is Hogwarts, after all" she grinned at them, and there were a few snickers from the kids.

"I'm not going to try to beat around the bush, or be secretive, because there's really no point. What happened is this… I was kidnapped by a very nasty man. I know you've all heard it was…" she swallowed, feeling ill at having to say his name. "Señor Calderon."

There was a sudden eruption of whispers and Tam sighed.

"It's true. He's the one who took me. I know it's a bit of a shock, as he was teaching right here in this room with me up until that point, and I think we all assumed him to be a decent wizard. Unfortunately we were wrong. The Headmistress has sent out information to all of your parents, explaining what happened, and some of you might find your folks pretty upset about it all. I don't blame them, but I want you to know, and them to know as well, that every precaution was taken when he was hired. He had no record of any arrests or known questionable behavior, and all of his information checked out. Nobody knew what he was. From now on, because of this incident, the Headmistress is working with the Minister of Magic to update the hiring process for Hogwarts Professors to better ensure that this will not happen again. Does anyone have any questions?"

Almost every hand in the room shot up immediately.

"Umm… On second thought, why don't I just clear up a few more of the basics and see if that satisfies everybody… Yes, I was cursed. Yes, Professor Snape came to find me. Yes, we are still married and plan to stay that way, and yes I am back for good. Is there anything pressing that I missed?"

The hands had all gone down, so Tam gave them a thankful little smile, and moved on with the rest of their planned class for the day. The scenario played out mostly the same in each of the other classes as well, and getting it over with was a tremendous weight off of her mind.

Her teaching colleagues, for the most part, were also more sympathetic towards her than suspicious. It took a while, but once she had spoken with most of them individually, and they saw that she was in fact, doing just fine, they were more than happy to forget about everything and carry on as usual.

After also having a little heart to heart chat with both of her own children, they seemed to be adjusting just as well. All in all, life was returning to normal. There was only one lingering problem.

Over their many years of marriage, Tamara and Severus had always maintained a very active and intense sex life. Tam teased Severus that it was because of his getting a late start, and that he was now going to be making up for lost time for the rest of his life. He always countered that she was always just as eager as he was, so there had to be more to it than that. It had taken them six years to finally get together, but since then, they rarely went more than a few days without being intimate. Now, it had been weeks.

Tam had been telling herself that as everything else normalized their relationship would too, and with patience and love, they would get back into their old happy routine. Severus was being wonderful with her. He had kept his promise to act normally with her, and if anything, was actually even more affectionate than he had been before. Tamara suspected that he was probably avoiding the issue of sex for her sake, not wanting to upset her because of what had happened to her during that night she'd spent with Calderon under the curse. In spite of the fact that she _knew_ this was most likely what he was thinking, and in spite of the fact that she _knew_ he had forgiven her, she still had a nagging fear in the back of her mind. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, he was avoiding being intimate with her because he himself couldn't get past what had happened.

The truth was that Severus was just as nervous about the whole issue as his wife. Naturally, after missing her so much, and fearing he may lose her forever, now that she was back safely in his arms he wanted very much to be able to make love to her and reclaim her as his own. Every night he would lay awake next to her and have a silent debate with himself over whether or not he should try to make a move. Every night, he made the decision to keep waiting and hope she would eventually approach him. He knew she had taken it very hard when she'd realized what she'd done while under Calderon's curse. He did not want to remind her of it in any way, or make her feel at all under pressure, and if going without indefinitely was the way to keep her comfortable, then he was willing to do so.

This was one of the many times that Tamara wished she could talk to Tonks. Dora would have been just the person to help her sort out the mess in her head and come up with a game plan. Minerva was wonderful, but there were just some things Tam didn't feel comfortable discussing with her. She thought about sending an owl to Molly Weasley… but that didn't seem quite right either.

_Narcissa_? She thought to herself. _She might have some advice, and she knows the situation…_ No. That wouldn't do. Tam liked Mrs. Malfoy, but they weren't quite _that_ close. _Oh, sod this! If I want an answer to this question I'm going to have to find it myself, and there is only one way to do that…_

Friday night, Tamara told Severus to go to dinner in the great hall without her. She claimed she was tired and wanted to get to bed early. He was worried, but didn't want to argue. If she needed to be alone, he would give her space.

When he returned to their dungeon quarters he was confused and a bit concerned by the sight that greeted him. Rather than being in bed as he had expected, Tamara was asleep on the sofa covered up by one of his old cloaks. She hadn't done that in many years, and the first thought that came to his mind was of his brief and unpleasant stint as Hogwarts Headmaster, when he found her this way on the few occasions he had given in to temptation and visited her here.

Severus quietly approached his wife, and when he got a closer look at her face, he realized that she wasn't actually sleeping at all. In fact, it looked like she was trying very hard not to giggle.

"You're not very convincing."

Tam opened her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, I know. It's because I know something you don't, and I'm not as good at keeping secrets as you are."

Severus smirked, and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "What, may I ask, is it that you know which I do not?"

She pulled the cloak off of herself to reveal that she was wearing a skimpy, sexy black lace negligee that left little to the imagination.

Much to Tam's annoyance, Severus stared at her for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of thunderous laughter.

"Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for, actually" she grumbled, smacking his arm.

He leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm sorry dearest; it's just that you caught me rather by surprise. It's… lovely. Merlin, is it crotchless?" He started laughing again.

Not able to help herself, she started to giggle too. "Yes, it is. I bought it a few years ago, but never got the nerve to wear it till now."

Severus wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I can see why, though you fill it out very nicely indeed." He let his eyes travel over his wife's body, hoping desperately that this gesture from her meant what he thought it did.

"Thank you. I'd hoped it would get your attention, but I suppose amusement is better than nothing."

He smiled at her. "You know I've always had the opinion that certain gifts shouldn't be wrapped. Those that are the most precious are too good for gaudy coverings. It's beneath them."

"Better unwrap me quickly then" she breathed, slipping her arms around his neck, as he picked her up off of the sofa.

Afterwards, laying next to her with his eyes closed, Severus couldn't get a nagging thought out of his mind. When he felt her hand touch his face he flinched.

"Sorry, just wiping a little sweat" she teased. "I know you've exerted yourself when you get sweaty down here in the dungeon. It's usually too cool for that."

He smirked. "Indeed."

"What's wrong?" she asked, the playfulness gone from her voice.

_Dammit. _"Nothing love" he lied.

"Don't do that" she whispered. "Please."

Severus sighed. "It isn't important." He glanced over at her, and could tell immediately that it was not a sufficient answer. "Just wondering something, that's all."

"Yes?"

Feeling suddenly quite stupid, he finally asked her "Was he… better?"

The look on her face made him consider what would be the quickest way to escape in case she tried to hex him.

"Seriously? Severus that's sick."

He shrugged. "Yes, I know, but you insisted on knowing didn't you? Aside from being psychotic, he had quite a bit going for him didn't he? Far more than I. Naturally I can't help but wonder if he was superior in that area as well. I've only had one lover. I'm sure I leave a lot to be desired."

"No" she insisted. "You leave _nothing_ to be desired. No one ever made me feel the way that you do. Never. That's why I've missed this so much. I don't want to talk about _him_ anymore, but I will say this… That night felt terribly wrong, and was not at all pleasant. Can we put it behind us now? I mean _really_ behind us? It's over."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her shoulder. "Yes. I'm through picking that particular scab, I promise you. No more." Squeezing her tightly, he suddenly grinned. "Although, I'd love to hear just what it is I do that makes you feel so good…"

Tamara laughed. "Of course you would."


	9. Just Like Starting Over

_I go for ages with nothing, and now I manage to put up two chapters in a day! The kids are quiet, and the dirty dishes will wait patiently, so here we go! LOL. _

* * *

><p>As the next few weeks went by, they did forget, for the most part. Life was back to normal, and it was nice being back at Hogwarts together without anything to come between them. When their time wasn't being taken by their classes they did things that they used to do, many years ago, when their relationship was still in its earliest stages. Severus insisted on brushing up on Tamara's potions skills, and was pleased to see that she did better now than she used to.<p>

"I'm more patient now, is what I think it is" she commented. "I used to get so frustrated." She giggled. "Of course, being _sexually _frustrated due to the massive crush I had on my instructor didn't help any either, I'm sure."

"Probably not. If it makes you feel any better, most of my showers during those years were cold ones."

Tam giggled, and then picturing him in the shower, sighed. "Hmm. That's such a nice thought. Feel like taking a shower later? I'll help."

Rolling his eyes, Severus stepped behind her and put his hand over hers on the ladle of the potion she was stirring. "Later, certainly, but right now I suggest you pay attention to your brewing before you take out half the room in a raging inferno. This particular concoction leans to the volatile side and needs to be stirred consistently to ensure proper heat distribution."

With a shrug, Tam leaned forward and gazed into the cauldron. "It's a pretty color, anyway" she mumbled. Suddenly the smell reached her nose however and she gagged. "Oh cripes that stinks!"

She slid her hand out from under his and ducked under his arm to escape to the bathroom.

Unable to leave the potion at this critical point, Severus did his best to listen from where he was. Sure enough, he managed to make out the unpleasant sound of his wife losing her breakfast.

When she returned he looked her over suspiciously. "What was that all about?" he asked, eyebrow raised in question. "It's not perfume, but it doesn't smell _that_ bad, and this isn't your first time being present for its creation."

Embarrassed, Tamara shrugged. Plopping down into a chair, she rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

"I don't know what it was about, to be honest. I just got a whiff of that stuff and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm not feeling well now."

"Well, this is almost done. I'll finish it, and then we'll go and have a lie down. Does that sound all right?" There was concern in his voice, and it made her smile.

"Sounds fabulous. You're not much of a daytime nap-taker though, so I must say I'm surprised." She looked up at him and grinned.

"There are no classes today, so we're free to do as we please, and you're right, I don't just laze about in bed with my beloved very often do I? Why not take the opportunity now? Besides, I'm worried about you. If you're coming down with something I want to be right there to look after you."

"I'm ok" she assured him. "But I won't argue with your logic. I can't think of anything that sounds better than spending the afternoon snuggled up with you in our warm bed. I should barf over potions more often."

He chuckled. "Charming." Using his wand to extinguish the fire under the cauldron, he turned back to Tamara and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. "Perhaps you should go and see Poppy? Get looked over, just in case?"

Tam shook her head, and grabbed his hand so she could kiss it. "Nah. I'm ok, really. Just feel a bit off. It's probably just all the stress of the last several weeks finally coming to catch up with me. Don't worry love."

They spent the rest of the day wrapped up in each other in bed, so when the next day arrived and Tam didn't want to get up, Severus found himself becoming even more concerned.

"Tamara, I know you aren't much of a morning person, but this is ridiculous. You're not going to have time for breakfast if you don't get up. What's going on?"

She peeked at him from underneath the pillow she had been hiding her head under and saw that he was completely dressed for the day and ready to go.

"I'm just tired. Sooo tired!" she whined. "I hate Mondays." Chucking the pillow across the room, she rolled herself out of bed and stretched. "I don't know how you do it" she grumbled. "You're ten years older than me, but you still hop right up in the mornings like it's nothing. Isn't fair."

Severus wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly to his body. "Life isn't…"

"Fair" she finished for him, smirking. "I know." She tilted her head up to kiss him, but mere seconds after their lips met she quickly pulled away and dashed towards the bathroom. "Not again…" she groaned.

Severus crossed his arms with a sigh, as he listened to her dry heaving from behind the door. "That's it" he said firmly. "I'm walking you to the infirmary immediately. Poppy's going to have a look at you whether you like it or not. This is not normal."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he had a thought. In truth, it _was_ normal… at least it _had_ been normal at certain times in their relationship. Specifically, it had been common during two specific time periods of their life together. Suddenly her words from the day before came back to him.

_"It's probably just all the stress of the last several weeks finally coming to catch up with me"_ she had said.

Severus began to feel his own stomach clench as a possibility dawned on him. Feeling a bit dizzy, he leaned his head against the bathroom door and called in to her. "Tamara, when did you last take your potion?"

"What?" she called back.

"Your _potion_. Your contraceptive" he said, closing his eyes in his frustration.

There was no answer from his wife, and Severus sighed.

When she came out of the bathroom she found him sitting on their bed with his head in his hands. He looked completely defeated.

"Wow" she muttered. "I mean, I know we didn't plan on any more kids, but that was mostly _my_ preference, as I recall. If we are having another, I don't see why it has to be such a tragedy."

When he looked up she saw that there were tears in his eyes. "It isn't that" he corrected softly. "I just…" he sighed again. "What if… Tamara, what if it isn't mine?"

She hadn't thought of that, and the very idea made her cringe. Was that possible? Could she have gotten pregnant that one time with Calderon? How would the timing have worked? Wouldn't she have noticed sooner than this if it had happened then?

It was true; she hadn't been regularly taking her potion at that time, mostly because Severus hadn't been making it for her. He was, by then, annoyed with her enough over the time she was spending with Javier that he had essentially gone on strike when it came to their sex life, and anything connected with it. He spent his nights on the sofa, so there was no need to worry about preventing possible pregnancy. Tam could have gotten more potion from Poppy (who did keep some on hand, just in case she was approached by a student who found herself in a precarious situation and was brave enough to ask), but she hadn't bothered, as there seemed to be no point.

"No" she said anyway, shaking her head. "No, that's not even possible. I'd have noticed before now if that were the case. It's got to be yours. We've been… well, we've been making up, haven't we? It makes sense. We didn't plan on any more, but everything happens for a reason I believe, and if I'm pregnant, everything will turn out fine."

Tamara sat down next him on the bed and slipped her arm around his back. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You aren't sure, are you?" he whispered.

Her eyes started to burn and her chest got tight. She didn't want to answer him.

He surprised her by turning to pull her into his lap. "It doesn't matter" he said. "It doesn't matter to me, and I don't want it to matter to you. If there is a child, it will be _our_ child just like Sevarun and Sevina. I don't want you to worry."

"Severus…"

"It's all right" he insisted. "I mean it. I don't want to discuss that anymore right now. I want to get you to the infirmary immediately. Everything else can wait."

"You have to get to class. We're both late already."

"I've got sixth years this period" he said. "I'll go and tell them to go back over their notes while I'm out. It's not a problem. Can you make it to the hospital wing by yourself? I'll be right behind you."

"Yes, I can, but my class will be waiting too." She chewed her lip as she tried to think of a solution.

"Dody Edmonton is in my first class today" Severus offered helpfully. "Doesn't she assist you with younger classes on occasion?"

Tam nodded, smiling with relief. "Yes! She wants to do what I do someday. She's good at it. Tell her I'm ill and see if she'll go up and cover the class for me. She can do it. Even if they just have a sing along for the day, it doesn't matter."

When their plan was in place, they headed off in opposite directions. Severus made his way to the potions classroom and Tamara began up the stairs to get to the infirmary. When she arrived there she spoke to the Headmistress via floo to let her know that she was missing a class but had it covered. Minerva told her that as soon as she found out what was wrong, she wanted to hear from her again.

It didn't take long to confirm their suspicions. Tamara was definitely pregnant.

"Well, congratulations to you!" Poppy said happily. "I suppose Severus will be pleased, becoming a father again!"

Tam nodded, and forced herself to smile, but Poppy was no fool. After years of dealing with students, she knew how to read body language very well.

"Or won't he?" she asked gently.

"Oh no, it's not that" Tam said quickly. "He will. It's just… Poppy… is there a way to tell how far along the pregnancy is? We never had to bother before because we knew dates, for the most part, but this time is a bit different."

Suddenly understanding, Madam Pomfrey gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid that's not something I can do here. You'd have to head up to St. Mungo's for that."

"Oh. Well, I suppose we'll have to do that" Tamara said, trying to keep as outwardly calm as possible.

"Your… well dear, your bad experience was over a month ago" Poppy said gently. "Honestly, you should have had your monthly by then if you were going to." She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but it was true.

Tam's eyes widened, and to Poppy's surprise, she smiled. "Yes! YES! You're right, I should have and I DID! In Spain!" Tam laughed, relieved. "How in the hell did I forget? I suppose it's all this craziness. Either way, I DID! That means it isn't… It means that… Well, it means that everything's going to be fine. Thank you Poppy! I can't tell you how much you've just helped me."

Meanwhile, Severus had just finished installing Miss Dody Edmonton in Tamara's classroom, and was now practically sprinting back down the corridors in his rush to get to the infirmary. The Hufflepuff girl had nearly burst with excitement when Severus had told her she would have the opportunity to take on Tam's class by herself. Unfortunately, she had also been quite nervous, and Severus had felt it a good idea to escort her there so he could give the young music students a quick lecture on how they were expected to behave for their "substitute." He didn't expect there would be any trouble, as he had pledged that any student mentioned to him as a problem by Dody would be serving a month of detention scrubbing out the loos with Mr. Filch. The fear in their eyes had been reassuring.

_I wonder if she knows anything yet_ he thought to himself, on his way through the halls. _A baby, now, after all this time? I'm fifty-three years old! Tamara's forty-three. Our children are students. How will we start over now? _

Of all the questions rolling through his slightly befuddled mind, the one that troubled him most by far was of the matter of the child's paternity. He meant what he had said to Tamara. If it turned out that he wasn't the biological father, he would nevertheless do his best as the spiritual one. He had learned the lesson many years ago that genetics weren't everything, and a child should not be punished for the misdeeds of its father. That particular lesson had been driven home in his mind in more ways than one over the years.

The difficult part in this situation as far as Severus could see was what to tell the child itself, and just what sort of trouble might come to the innocent as a result of its unfortunate parentage. _Do we keep it a secret? Or would it be better to be honest? What do we say then, if the child asks what exactly became of its biological father? I can't exactly admit that Lucius turned him into a bloody pig and we all had a good laugh over it…_

However he looked at it, this was not going to be easy. Unless… _Maybe it is mine after all. Or maybe she isn't even pregnant. This could be a case of nerves, or even a contracted illness. _Although they were rare among the wizarding community, they weren't unheard of_. _

_Maybe I'm worrying for nothing. _Of course, the thought of his Tamara with some sort of horrible virulent disease actually wasn't much of an improvement.

Tam was still practically giddy with relief when Severus came stalking into the room. He was white as a ghost, and looked extremely nervous. When he saw Tamara and Poppy smiling at each other his heart began to pound even faster than it already had been.

"Well?" he asked, glancing back and forth between the two witches.

Tamara hugged him. "I'm pregnant" she said.

_Ah. Well. There it is then. At least she's not dying of some horrid malady._

Severus quickly did his best to muster up enough positive thought to be encouraging to his wife. He forced himself to smile at her. "Good news" he said, calling up all his skill at concealing his emotions.

Tam grinned "And I remembered that while I was in Spain I had… well, anyway, let's just say that it _is_ good news. You _are_ a daddy again Mr. Snape. Ready or not."

Severus blew out a huge breath of relief. Knowing that all was well, and that the child was in fact his own, he found himself suddenly feeling extremely pleased at the idea of a new baby. It had, years ago, been largely Tamara's decision to stop with two children. He himself would have had no qualms about adding more to their family. It would be difficult, at this point, to start over again, and it would take some sacrifice, but now that it was a reality, he couldn't help but be excited. _I wonder what it'll be… Another girl? Another boy? Maybe even both, if there are twins… Do twins run in Tamara's family? She hasn't ever said. I'll have to ask that. Another Snape for Slytherin house, no doubt. _

Madam Pomfrey interrupted his happy thoughts when she spoke up. "From what your wife tells me of the date of her last menstruation, you should expect an August birth."

Severus allowed himself to smile openly at the matron. "That'll be a change. We're used to Winter babies."

"We're used to teenagers" Tam quipped, shaking her head. "Well, nearly, in Vina's case. This is going to be…"

"Fine" Severus said, cutting her off. "It's going to be fine."

They each returned to their classes when they were finished, and Poppy said she would floo Minerva to tell her that there was nothing to worry about. Tamara wanted to wait to explain her present condition until after she and Severus had decided just how it was going to impact their arrangement.

Tam could continue teaching on up to the end of the school year, barring any complications. The baby wouldn't arrive until late summer, and if she so desired, she could likely return to Hogwarts when the new term began in September. The question was would she desire to?

Severus had stayed with their older children, taking care of them, and tutoring them personally to prepare for their futures at Hogwarts. Only when Sevina had been ready to come to the school had he been willing to leave home to return to teaching. Now that he was back, Tam didn't want him to decide to quit again so soon.

There were of course other options. There were plenty of nannies for hire in the wizarding world. Plenty of witches and wizards made careers out of caring for and tutoring young magical children. Severus himself had been practically _begged_ to take on extra pupils during his years of teaching Sevarun and Sevina. It was mostly the wealthiest families who could afford such a thing, and the money would have been good. In spite of this, Severus had refused. He loved teaching his own children, but did not want to worry about other people's at that point in his life, no matter what the pay would be.

Now, Tamara knew, the expense of hiring a witch or wizard to look after their own baby would likely be more than they could realistically afford. They were financially comfortable, but by no means could they be considered wealthy.

"Maybe a house elf?" she suggested, laying her head on her husband's chest that night in bed. _Merlin he's comfy_ she thought to herself. _No better pillow in the world._

"A _house elf_?" Severus asked, irritated. "You cannot be serious."

"Why not? They are more than capable, and I've met some really fantastic house elves in my day. Remember dear Dobby? I loved that little sweetheart. So brave." She bit her lip, feeling herself begin to tear up. _Damn hormones._

"Oh darling, don't start to cry. Yes, Dobby was a credit to his species. I have nothing against house elves per se; I just don't think that anyone outside of our family should be entrusted with our child. Minerva will have to find another potions professor. It's as simple as that."

Tam sighed. "Severus, you just got back."

He shrugged. "Yes, well, circumstances change. I can't say it bothers me very much anyway. I like the idea of training another wizard prodigy." There was pride in his voice, and it made Tamara smile.

"I'm sure you do, but I really think you should follow through with what you've started. You don't have to personally attend to every aspect of our kids' lives Severus. Maybe we could talk to Molly? She's been looking after her own grandchildren for years. I doubt she'd charge us much as a professional nanny and I'd trust her completely. She's practically family."

Severus cringed. "Please don't misunderstand… I too trust her, but I can't say I feel good about my offspring having his or her early education placed in the hands of a Weasley."

She slapped his arm and gave him a dirty look. "That's awful! You are impossible sometimes, you know that?" She sighed. "How about this… We'll talk to Molly. If she likes the idea, and wants to do it, we'll give it a try. In a couple of years, if you still feel that you want to take over, you can go back into retirement and train your little protégé however you see fit. Is that a deal?"

He considered it for a moment. "We'll go back to living at home so that we'll be with the baby every night?"

"Yes" she said.

"And the weekends?"

"Yes" she laughed. "Of course."

He nodded. "All right. The woman had seven children; she must know something about babies." Remembering his experience teaching Molly's large brood he sighed. "I just hope that if there is any influence that it turns out like Ginny or Bill."


	10. Now? After All These Years?

_This part of the saga ends here. LOL. Stay tuned though, because part three of this story (which also happens to be part two of another story, as you will see) is on its way soon. _

* * *

><p>The first person other than Poppy that they decided to inform about Tam's pregnancy was of course Minerva. As Headmistress, it was something that she needed to know.<p>

A muggle schoolteacher, barring any health complications, would ordinarily not need to have much concern about continuing her job throughout most of her pregnancy. A pregnant Hogwarts professor however, was a bit of a different story. When teaching in a wizarding school, and dealing with children who are still learning how to control their magic, a teacher is facing much more potential risk of harm than they would be teaching reading or math to muggles. The professors, being trained professionals, are prepared for this, and know how to handle it without much trouble, most of the time. A pregnant professor however, would not only be risking herself, but her unborn child as well.

There was no official school policy on the matter, but the usual unwritten rule was that, for safety reasons, children who were not students themselves were not permitted on Hogwarts grounds except by invitation from the Headmistress on certain special occasions. There had, as far back as anyone could remember, never been a professor who taught at the school while pregnant. Severus and Tamara were both worried about what Minerva would say to them.

"A baby!" gasped the Headmistress. "Now? After all of these years?"

Severus sighed, and Tamara cringed, until they both realized that Professor McGonagall was smiling, and looked more excited than they had seen her in a very long time.

"It was a surprise to us too" Tam explained, suddenly more hopeful.

"Well it's fantastic news!" Minerva gushed, coming out from behind her desk to pull her Performing Arts teacher into a happy hug. "Congratulations!" She turned and patted Severus on the arm. "After all you two have been through this year, I can't imagine anything better."

"Thank you Headmistress" Severus said, still somewhat nervous. "But we have a concern. Will Tamara be permitted to continue teaching?"

Minerva let go of Tam with a surprised look on her face. "Certainly! Why wouldn't she? I see no problem with it. Of course you'll have to make some arrangements for child care once the baby's been born. As much as I'd like to, I'm afraid for safety's sake I simply cannot have an infant at Hogwarts. Up until then, you are absolutely welcome to continue on with us for as long as you feel able."

Now it was Tamara's turn to hug her employer. "Thank you Min! I don't want to give up teaching. It means too much to me, and now that Severus is back here as well, it would break my heart to have to leave."

Minerva patted her friend's back. "Of course, of course. I don't want you to leave either. Honestly, I've got enough scheduling trouble for next year as it is. Professor Edouard has been offered a position at Durmstrang and he's told me that he intends to take it. That means I'm going to be looking for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who can start in September. It's not a lot of notice, but I suppose it's better than what Albus usually had for the position."

She looked at Severus. "I wish I could offer the position to you Severus but honestly, the prospect of trying to find a suitable replacement for my Potions Master frightens me even more."

Severus shook his head. "I'm not interested. At this point I'd rather be as far away from the dark arts as possible, and that includes teaching anyone how to counteract them. Less than valiant of me, perhaps, but I have no desire to revisit that particular time in my life."

"Understood" Minerva replied, nodding her head. "And I certainly don't blame you. I've been sending out letters. There is one prospect that I'm waiting to hear back from. Professor Edouard worked at the Paris Auror office with a witch who attended Hogwarts herself up until her fifth year. He says he knows she's been contemplating returning home to the UK and he thinks she might be interested in the job. I suppose we shall see."

Sevarun and Sevina were next on their parents' list of people who needed to be told of Tamara's surprise pregnancy. Breaking the news to them was far more intimidating to Tam than telling Minerva had been. She wasn't sure how they would feel when informed that they were going to be getting a new sibling. Severus asked them to come down to his office after dinner.

When they saw that their mother and father were both waiting for them they exchanged a nervous glance.

"What's going on?" Sevarun asked, dreading what they would say.

"We have some news that is going to impact us all" Severus explained. "And we didn't want to wait any longer to discuss it."

Sevina remained silent, as usual, but her brother looked like he wanted to hop right out of his skin.

"You can't split up!" he blurted. "You just can't. A lot has happened, but you've been doing so much better, you have to keep trying! Mum, dad's doing his best, honestly, and you can't just give up!"

Tamara's jaw dropped and Severus' eyebrow shot up in disbelief.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Severus asked, trying not to sound as insulted as he felt.

Sevarun blushed.

"Nobody is splitting up, incidentally. In fact, quite the opposite. Our family isn't disbanding it is _growing_. Your mother is pregnant."

Sevina surprised everybody by laughing out loud and clapping her hands. "Really?" she squealed, for a moment reminding Severus of the exuberant and precocious child she had been in her early years.

He nodded, smirking. "Yes, really."

"The baby's due in August" Tam added.

Sevarun stared at them, completely stunned. "A baby? Now?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "That seems to be the popular response. Yes, a baby, now. This was… a surprise… but it is not an unwelcome one. Everything will be just fine and there is nothing to worry about. What exactly did you mean by _dad is doing his best_? I would really like to know."

Tamara nudged him in the side. "Never mind that. Do you two have any questions? Are you worried about anything? It's been a rough year so far, I know, with a lot of changes. I don't want you to have to endure any more stress than you already have."

"Yes I've got questions" Sevarun said, his eyes narrowing a bit. This always made him look even more like his father. "Are you two leaving now? Are you going to leave the school?"

Tam shook her head. "No. I can keep teaching for the rest of this year, and I plan to be back next year. Your father is staying as well. I've written to Auntie Molly and she's agreed to look after the baby for us during the days while we're here. We'll be spending nights and weekends at home, of course, like I did for all the years before your dad came out of retirement."

Suddenly reminded, Severus spoke up quickly. "Yes, about that… I will actually have to be here occasionally on the weekends." He studied his wife's face to determine her reaction. "As a head of house, I will have certain unavoidable obligations."

Tam frowned at him. "Oh. I hadn't thought about that." Looking back over at her son, she sighed. "We'll sort it out later. Anyway, your dad's right, everything's going to be fine. Anything else?"

"What will you call the baby?" Sevina asked, still beaming.

Severus smiled at her. "We haven't talked about that yet. I suppose it will largely depend on whether it's a girl or boy, but since your mother completely monopolized the naming of the two of you, I intend to have final decision this time."

"Excuse me?" Tamara balked, giving him an irritated look. "When you bear the burden of carrying and delivering a child then you are certainly welcome to name it whatever you like."

"Ah yes, now I remember how _delightful_ your personality becomes during your gestations. Apparently I had blocked it from my memory in self defense." he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Well that's great Severus, finding out after all these years that you don't like me when I'm pregnant. I didn't exactly get into this situation by myself, in case you forgot."

"Forgive me my dear but I seem to recall _you_ being the one who put on that positively _indecent _getup and practically begged me to…"

"Dad!" Sevarun interrupted, gesturing towards his younger sister who was staring at her parents in wide-eyed horror.

"On second thought maybe we are splitting up. That sounds a lot less ridiculous at the moment" Tam grumbled, glaring at her husband. She sighed. "I'm kidding… mostly. Anyway…"

"It's kind of irresponsible, don't you think?" Sevarun asked, looking rather disgusted. "I mean, we're grown up and now you're starting over, and disrupting everything again."

Severus shot his son a look meant to remind him who he was talking to, and he could tell by the boy's repentant expression that it worked. Softening his gaze he said "You are not quite as grown up as you think you are Sevarun, and you'd do well to remember your manners."

"Your father and I love each other very much" Tam said, causing her husband and children to all turn and look at her at once. "We bicker, but that's just part of it. It always has been. Both of you are here right now because of that love, and this new baby is on its way because of it too. Our family has been through a lot this year, but we made it, and we're ok. We love you two so much, and we are _so_ proud of you… I don't worry about adding another to our family because I look at how the two of you have turned out and I know that everything is going to be just the way it should be."


End file.
